Is It A Love Song?
by Musicsoftball
Summary: Ally and Austin hate eachothers guts. Austin bullies Ally in school, but is it because he hates her? Or the opposite? Is it love at first sight or do they have a fight along the way that ruins everything? Is Ally pregnant? Read to find out more! AUSLLY Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I can honestly say that I am dreading school tomorrow and it's only the second day! I wouldn't mind going to school as much if Trish, my best friend, was in some of my classes but we only have lunch and music together. Austin Moon is in all of my classes and I can't stand him. He's tortured me since the third grade but I don't know why. Now I'm on my way to my next class, which is biology. In biology, Blondie pulled my seat out from under me and I fell and hit my head. It was so embarrassing! I heard laughing and snickering from all my other classmates and Blondie had that stupid smirk on his face that I hated so much. Then someone in the back called out "Loser!" And I ran out of the classroom just to get away from all the snickering.

"Where do you think you're going Dawson?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and as I did, I got pelted with balloons filled with some kind of sticky substance. As I sat there in shock, a huge bag of feathers fell on top of me. I couldn't believe even Blondie would have the nerve to do something this mean! Usually I'd just run off and get cleaned up in a bathroom but for some reason, today I was going to stick up for myself.

I walked up to Moon and his friends and just shoved Blondie as hard as I could into the wall. Then I saw his eyes fill with anger and he stood up. He looked so angry that I thought he'd actually kill me but before he said anything, I started yelling. "What did I even do to you?! I haven't done anything to deserve this so why can you leave me alone?!" As soon as I said the words, I regretted them. He walked so close to me that we were almost touching and I looked down at the floor. "I do this to you because you're a worthless piece of junk!" Right after he said that, I looked up into his eyes and I started to tear up. I saw his eyes lose the anger and gain sympathy and regret. I couldn't let him see me crying so I ran away hoping he didn't see the tears forming in my eyes. As I run down the hallway of the school I hear behind me "Ally! Wait up! I'm sorry!" But I didn't look back, wait... Did he just call me Ally? Whatever.

I finally make it to the bathroom and pick off as many feathers as I can but there was no point because I had no way to get the sticky substance off of me. After twenty minutes or so, I had most of the feathers and sticky stuff off of me. I walk out of the bathroom and realize I have music. My favorite class! It might not be that bad!

I walk into the classroom and find that I am the first student there, the usual. I introduced myself to the teacher and asked her what I should do. She told me to take a seat anywhere and wait for the class to begin. Since I had some spare time, I decided to write in my songbook.

Flip a switch

Turn on the lightning

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done

Free it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know

You got 'em number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em

"Hmmm, I like it" I thought to myself. I then close my book satisfied with my new lyrics, noticing more people were entering the class. As I lift my head, I see Blondie walk into the class. Ugh! He's here too?! Of course, he sits next to me just because he knows it'll tick me off. "Hey babe" he whispers in my ear and winks at me. Babe?! A wink?! What?! As I go to ask him what was going on, the bell rang and we began class.

She begins to introduce everyone and starts talking about how the first project were going to do is getting to know you're parter. Then she starts listing the pairs and I'm praying that I'm not with Blondie. "Dallas and Cassidy, Trish and Dez, Austin and Ally..." Of course... I screamed "what?!" But began to blush because everyone turned to stare at me. She looked at me and asked "Is there a problem Miss. Dawson?" As I was about to reply, Blondie butted in and said "Of course not, she's just joking around" Then he turns at me and smirks. The teacher let us have the last fifteen minutes of class to discuss the project with our partners.

Right away, I turn to Blondie. "No funny business, okay? We need to get a good grade on this project. Meet me after school at my house and we will begin working on it." He smirks and replies in a deep seductive voice "I'll see you tonight babe" and walks away. As he walks away, he turns around and winks at me before walking to lunch. What have I got myself into...?


	2. Chapter 2

After school today, Austin is coming over to work on this stupid project. I walk to and from school everyday, it's about ten minutes away from my house. When I have bad days, like today, I like to walk home so I can have some time to think.

I'm trying to think what's going to happen with Austin today. I mean, he called me babe and winked at me twice. What did that mean? Was it a joke? I hope I have a chance to ask him about it before working on the project.

I'm about five minutes away from my house now and I begin to hear footsteps behind me. I walk a little faster to get more separation from them, just in case, but they sped up also. Who was this and what did they want? I start thinking of all the horrible outcomes and start to get really nervous. I guess it was noticeable because I start to hear someone chuckling followed by "What's the matter Dawson?" Ugh! Why'd he follow me home? I know he is supposed to be coming to my house but I walked home so I can get my distance from him.

I turn around and give him my best glare which obviously wasn't very intimidating because he begins to chuckle even more. I stopped walking. "Why'd you follow me Blondie?" I spat at him. He walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He slowly bent to my level and huskily whispered "I'm going to your house anyway, why not walk home with you?" Okay, what is going on? Why is he doing this? Wait... More importantly... Why am I okay with him doing it?! Two can play at this game Blondie. I slowly released myself from his grip and turned around to face him. I slowly put his arms around his neck and he starts blushing. Me? Ally Dawson made The Austin Moon blush?

"Um... W-what are you d-doing?" He asks me.

Why is he so nervous?

"Babe, lets go back to my house." I say seductively and I winked at him. With that, I walk away. I can feel Austin's eyes on me but I don't care.

"Dawson! Wait up!" I slow down and wait for him to catch up to me. By then we are at my house.

Once we get to the house, we immediately start on the project. I start reading over what we have to do, I don't understand how this relates to music at all.

"So, I'll ask you first. The first question is, what is your favorite color?" He looks at me with a smile and responds "Yellow, what's your favorite color?" I reply with a smile as well "Red." Austin begins to chuckle. "What's so funny?" "Ally, we're having an actual conversation." I begin to laugh as well. "Did you just call me Ally?" I asked him. I was just curious and I was hoping he wouldn't get mad. He replies with "That is your name, isn't it?" And we both begin to laugh.

He scoots in closer to me so that we're touching and we work on the project some more. Another question was who is your best friend? I replied with Trish and he replied with Dez. Now that I'm getting to know Austin, he's not such a bad guy.

After a few questions we take a break. "Do you want anything?" I ask him.

"Babe, can you bring me some water?" What's with the babe thing again? "Sure" I reply. As I'm in the kitchen getting the water, Austin jumps out from behind the counter and I spill the water all over me!

"Blondie! Look what you did!" I scream, ugh! Why'd he do that?! "Dawson, calm down. It's just water and you can always change your clothes." "Blondie, stay down here while I change, I'll be right back."

"Kay babe" he says and winks at me again. What's his problem? I go upstairs to change but I'm going to play a little game with him. I pull out my black short shorts and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. I slowly walk out of my room and down the stairs. When I get down there, Austin is in the kitchen cleaning up the water I spilt.

"Austin, go start working on the project, I'll finish up in here." I tell him as sweetly as I could. "No, it's my fa-" he is now looking at me with his mouth open. "Austin! Go work on the project!" He begins to blush again and all he can say is "O-okay." He says as he walks out of the room. I finish cleaning up the water in the kitchen and go in the living room to meet Austin. I sit so close to him that I'm almost on top of him.

"Okay... Um... Lets get started?" Austin says but says it as a question.

"Austin, what is your biggest secret?"

"Well," he begins "my biggest secret is probably the girl I've been crushing on since like, forever."

"Who is it?!" I urge on.

He begins to blush but he starts to chuckle. "It's my biggest secret for a reason, Ally."

"Fine" I pout and cross my arms acting like I'm mad at him.

"Ally," he sounds upset. "Please don't be upset, it's just really personal." I look into his eyes and I see guilt and pain in them. "Austin, I was joking. Don't worry about it, it's not my business anyway."

He smiles at me and we continue with the questions. It's now 5:30 pm and we only have twenty questions done because each question had to have a paragraph answer. We decide to stop working for the night because we were working on it all night.

"I had fun tonight Ally"

"You know, I did too. Maybe this won't be as bad as we thought."

"I wouldn't say that. Things change Dawson." He says while laughing. Around 6 o'clock, we ordered pizza and watched a few movies. At the end of the movies, it was kind of late and Austin had to go. I was actually upset that he had to go.

As he's walking out the door, he turns around, grabs my wrist and pushes me against the wall. I got really nervous, thinking this was just some joke he pulled in me but his eyes looked sympathetic. He put his face right next to mine where I can feel his hot breath on my lips and whispered in my ear "I'll talk to you later babe." I breathe in the scent of his minty breath and he backs away. I bit my lip because of what just happened. He smiled a kind smile at me and winked at me. He thanked me for letting him hang here and walked out the door... Um, what?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really hoping that Austin doesn't pick on me today. Maybe he'll back off because of last night. I'm walking into school and I see Austin. Oh no... I hope today's prank won't be as bad as yesterday's.

"Dawson! I need to talk to you." Austin yells across the hall. A bunch of people turn their attention to me and I start getting nervous. I run towards Austin, grab his arm and pull him into the janitors closet before anyone else started staring.

"What was that for?!" I snapped.

"Ally, all I said was that I needed to talk to you" he said innocently.

"You screamed it and everyone was looking at me!"

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing that will happen to you today." Oh no... What does he mean?!

"People think we did 'it'..."

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know but people keep coming up to me and asking how we got together!"

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked more calmly.

"I don't know." He replies

"I got it!" I shout "just be really mean to me and they'll see we're not together!"

"Ally..." He said, kind of upset. Why would he be upset? "I don't want to be mean to you..." He says.

"Why not? You hate me! You can't stand me!" As I say this, I see anger in his eyes.

"I don't hate you! How could anyone hate you?!" What is that supposed to mean?

"Then why are you constantly picking on me and being mean to me?! You don't know how much it hurts to be picked on by everyone everyday of my life!" Right after I said that, he no longer looked angry. I saw sadness and guilt in his eyes. All he said was "I'm sorry." and walked away. Before thinking about what I was doing, I followed him out. A bunch of people were there watching us and I heard whispers about Austin and I. Some kid screamed out "Why'd you do 'it' with her?! She's a nobody! You can get anyone you want!"

I knew I was going to start crying. I felt one tear slip and I heard laughter. The same kid who yelled before, Dallas, screamed out again. "See? She's a loser! She's crying!" This caused more people to laugh and I looked up at Austin. I thought he'd be laughing too but he just looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

He mouthed 'are you okay?' to me and I nodded yes but felt more tears slip and I couldn't hold them in anymore. I started to bawl and I began to run away when Austin grabbed my arm. He looked down at me and whispered "don't worry, I promise I'll fix it"

"Wouldn't you rather be alone forever then be with her?" Dallas said. Austin looked up from me and looked furious. I've never seen him so mad. He walked up to Dallas with a serious look on his face.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He said, emphasizing each word. Why is he doing this for me? Dallas said "make me" and Austin lost it. He punched Dallas in the face and knocked him to the ground. He got up with a bloody nose and tried to punch Austin but he just shoved Dallas to the ground. I ran up to Austin before he hurt Dallas again. Austin felt me grab his arm and looked at me. He looked so mad but I saw guilt in his eyes. When Austin was looking at me, Dallas grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor.

"Dallas, let her go!" Austin screamed. "Why should I?" Dallas asked. I knew right away that Dallas was in trouble. Austin slowly pulled me up from the floor and repeatedly punched him in the face. I can't believe he's doing this just because Dallas was being mean to me.

"Austin!" I started screaming. I didn't know what to do because I couldn't let him just beat Dallas for being mean to me. Dallas _was_ his friend but I'm taking a wild guess here, I don't think they're friends anymore. They stopped fighting after awhile. Dallas was definitely more hurt than Austin but Austin was bruised up and had a few cuts.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks me sweetly. "Am I okay? Of course I'm okay. Are you okay?" He smiles. "I'm fine." I sigh "Austin, you didn't have to do that. Why did you do that for me?" Austin started to chuckle, he looked at me and winked. That's it. He winked at me and walked away, just like that.

I told Trish what happened with Austin and Dallas and she flipped out.

"You mean, _the_ Austin Moon that tortures you everyday, beat up his friend, for you?!" Trish says.

"Yeah" I reply. "Can you believe it Trish?"

"I think he has a crush on you Ally. That's why he's always picking on you!"

"Trish, that's ridiculous! We're barley friends, he doesn't like me!" "

"Whatever you say Ally, I gotta go to my next period. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Trish"

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly after that. Austin came to my house to work on the project and we only got through a few questions because he had to babysit his little sister. I offered for him to bring her here because I love kids. Well, I kind of begged him to bring her here so he just left to pick her up from school. I'm really excited because I love kids! They're so cute and adorable.

Austin knocks on the door and I rush to answer. I open the door and I see Austin and a little girl in his hands. The little girl had blonde hair that looks exactly like Austin's and she was in a pink dress.

"This is Sarah" Austin says. "Hi Sarah, I'm Ally." I quietly say to her "Hi Ally, Austin was right." And Sarah giggles. I give Austin a confused look and be responds with a shrug. "What as Austin right about Sarah?" I ask her sweetly. She giggles quietly and looks up at Austin, who is still holding her and he gives her a confused look like I gave him before. "Austin always says how pretty you are, and he was right." She giggles again. Both Austin and I blushed at Sarah's comment. I look up at Austin and smile, "thanks" I tell him.

Austin lets Sarah down and I tell her to go into the house. We follow Sarah into my music room and Austin's eyes lit up.

"Woah, I didn't know you were into music Ally!"

"Yeah, I actually... Um... I write my own songs..."

"No way! I've tried to write songs but I'm a complete fail at writing. Can I hear one?"

"No! No, no, no. I have horrible stage fright. I can't."

"Can I see one? I'll sing it!"

"Ummm... Sure I guess, just, don't touch my book."

Austin starts to sing the song 'Double Take' which I finished in English.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You gotta number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'um where you want 'um_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know-know-know your name-name-name_

_They want the girl-girl-girl with game-game-game_

_And when they look-look-look your way-way-way_

_You're gonna make (make), make (make), make 'um do a double take_

_Make a do a double take_

_Yeah-Yeah_

_This could be_

_An overnight sensation_

_You and me_

_Tearing up the floor_

_Let it go_

_This party's up to you right now_

_They wanna know-know-know your name-name-name_

_They want the girl-girl-girl with game-game-game_

_And when they look-look-look your way-way-way_

_You're gonna make (make), make (make), make 'um do a double take_

_Know-Know-Know your name-name-name_

_They want the girl-girl-girl with game-game-game_

_And when they look-look-look your way-way-way_

_You're gonna make (make), make (make), make 'um do a double take_

_Make 'um do a double take, Uh_

_Come on_

_They wanna know-know-know your name-name-name_

_They want the girl-girl-girl with game-game-game_

_And when they look-look-look your way-way-way_

_You're gonna make (make), make (make), make 'um do a double take_

_Know-Know-Know your name-name-name_

_They want the girl-girl-girl with game-game-game_

_And when they look-look-look your way-way-way_

_You're gonna make (make), make (make), make 'um do a double take_

"Wow, Ally! That song is amazing! You should write for people!"

"Thanks. I didn't know you could sing like that Austin!"

"Thanks Ally." He replies nicely.

He gets up from the piano bench and wraps his arms around me from behind. "Sarah and I have to go now. Thanks for babysitting with me. I'll talk to you later, babe." He seductively says in my ear and I feel my knees weakening. Wait... What?! Why is this happening? I don't like Austin! I don't think I do. Whatever. I turn around and put my face as close to his as possible. "I'll see you later then." I wink at him and slowly back away from him. He has a shocked expression on his face. "Talk to you later Ally." He says kind of confused. "Bye Austin!"

Do I like Austin?


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing. It's a number I don't recognize.

Hey Ally, it's Austin! :)

How'd you get my number?

I know people :p

I have to get ready, talk to you later

Already? Why so early?

I walk to school

Not today! I'll pick you up, okay? 7:45

Okay, thanks Austin! Bye :D

Bye babe ;)

I take a shower and think about what I'm going to wear. What would Austin like? Hmmm. I decide to go with something out of my comfort zone but something Austin would be drooling over. I grabbed my shortest pair of denim shorts and a tight, yellow spaghetti strapped tank top that was kind of revealing. It was low enough to reveal more than usual but not enough to be gross. I straightened my hair and did smokey eyeshadow. I put a bold red lipstick on and I grabbed a pair of yellow converse. I looked in the mirror and Austin will be shocked when he sees me.

I hear the doorbell to off so I grab my bag and open the door. "Hey Al- woah..."

"Hey Austin! Ready to go?" I didn't get a response. "Earth to Austin!" I say waving my hand in front of his face. "Huh? What?" I giggle flirtatiously at is confused expression. "Babe, are you ready to go?" I wink at him, grab his hand and pull him out the door.

As we get in the car he starts the engine and says "you look great today Alls." I blush at his compliment. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" and we both start to laugh. After Austin parks his car, he gets out and opens my door for me like a gentlemen. As we're walking into the school all eyes are on us.

"Oh my gosh Austin! Everyone's looking at us!"

"Who cares Ally? It doesn't matter."

"Austin, I have stage fright."

"Alls, it'll be okay, I promise." He grabs my hand and squeezes it to let me know I'll be fine. It actually did calm me down a bit and we walked into school even with everyone watching us.

As we walk into school Austin spots Dallas walking by. Dallas walks by me and hits his shoulder against mine and he whispers 'loser' in my ear. He knocks my books out of my hands as he shoulder bumps me and my papers go everywhere. Austin doesn't hit him or yell bad things at him but he did stuck up for me.

"Dallas! What's your problem?" By this time, the whole school was gathered around because they wouldn't want to miss a fight between them again. You can see the anger rising in Austin's face. "Ally is a smart, nice and talented girl and if you can't appreciate her, fine! Just don't go around knocking her stuff on the floor and making fun of her! She doesn't deserve it from you or anyone else!" Wow... That was so nice, I can't believe he'd do something like that for me. "Austin, why do you even care?" Dallas asked. Hmm, why does he care? I don't know. " Just leave my girlfriend alone!" Everyone gasped and froze.

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"Yeah she is! Who are you to tell me who I'm dating?"

"If you guys are dating, prove it!"

With that Austin walks over to me and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at his face. He lowers his lips to mine and our lips instantly move in sync. He moves his hands around my waist and I lift my hands around his neck. This is my first kiss, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing. He moved his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my lips and he sneaks his tongue in between my lips. Someone cleared their throat and I forgot we were in the hallway. Dallas said "Okay, okay! I get it!" And he walked off.

I look up at Austin as he looks down at me and we both blush. He whispers to me "I'm sorry Alls, I couldn't let him keep hurting you like that." "Thanks Austin. I really appreciate you sticking up for me. What are we supposed to do about this dating thing?" "I guess we'll act like a couple. Anything to keep you from getting hurt." He's so sweet! How did I hate him a few days ago?! "Thanks Austin" he picks up my gooks and grabs my hand with the other and we walk to biology hand in hand.

During biology, Austin would pass me cute little notes and I would try my hardest not to giggle at his silliness. We would joke around and it would actually feel like we were a couple. At the end of the period, Austin took my books and grabbed my hand like he did before. We walked down to music hand in hand and sat down next to each other. He never let go of my hand even after we sat down. It was really cold in the class and I guess Austin noticed because he took of his yellow hoody and put it around my shoulders and grabbed my hand again.

"Austin, you didn't have to do that."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you sit there and freeze?" He winks and me and I start to giggle.

"Thanks Austin." I say and give him a small peck on the lips. We hear someone clear their throat and slowly look up. It's Trish... Oh no, she is totally going to say 'I told you so'. "Ally! Why didn't you tell me?! You guys are so cute together! I told you he liked you!" Austin blushed. Wait, what? He doesn't actually like me, so why is he blushing? "You told me! Okay, go. Class is starting."

"Alls?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd Trish mean when she said 'I told you he liked you'?" I knew he'd ask.

"Well... Yesterday, she told me that um... Well, the only reason you used to torture me was because you like me..." He starts to blush and tries to hide his face. Why? It's not true, or is it?

"Austin? Was she right?"

"Ummm... W-what? No.. Of c-course not!" Wow. He's really nervous. Since when does _the_ Austin Moon get nervous?

"Why are you so nervous? It's just me Austin."

"Well... I um.. Wanted to know... If you would, uh, go out with me...?" Did he just ask me out?! I didn't know he actually liked me!

"Sure Austin!" His face lit up as soon as I said yes.

"Really?!" He seemed so surprised that I said yes.

"Of course Austin. Wait..."

"What?"

"Well, what about the girl you said you had a crush on?" He scratched the back of his neck kind of awkwardly.

"Well, that girl is you Alls."

"Awwww! I can't believe you like me!" I look at him and kiss him on the lips, hard and he kisses me back until we're interrupted by the teacher. We both look down and mumble an apology. We pay attention for the rest of the class but as soon as the bell rings, Austin grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. As soon as we get in there, he smashes his lips against mine and puts his hands on my waist. I lick his lips begging him for entrance and we battle for dominance.

"Take me home Austin" I whisper in his ear. He understands immediately and we sneak to his car. As soon as we get out of the car, he connects our lips once again. I don't know how he opened the door without breaking contact between our lips. We walk up to my room and as soon as we're inside, I take my shirt off and began kissing his neck. He gives me a shocked look but doesn't stop. He pulled off all of his clothes and mine. And then...

Authors note: I'm pretty sure everyone is aware of what they do next ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with Austin next to me. I swear, I'm probably the happiest girl alive! It stinks that we have school today, but since Austin and I became friends, I'm okay with going. I really like Austin and I feel like I always have but I just hid it because he was mean to me. I really think that I've liked him since we met.

It's 7 am, I should start getting ready. I get up and pick up clothes from last night. I slowly creep into the shower and by the time I'm out, Austin is sitting on my bed in a new pair of clothes.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" I ask.

"I went home Ally... It's 7:45."

"What?!" I frantically panic to finish getting ready. "I can't be late, Austin!"

By now it's 7:50 and I don't have time to joke around. I change right in front of Austin and I know he's staring at me shocked by what I just did.

"Austin. Austin... Austin!"

"Huh? What? Sorry..." He mumbles.

"C'mon, lets go." I peck his lips and pull him downstairs.

We get in the car and he starts up the engine. By the time we get to school, it's 8 am, just in time. We don't really get shocked stares today, but I get glares from a bunch of girls.

Austin walks me to my locker and I peck his lips before we walk off to class. Nothing really happened in school today. I didn't get picked on at all today so I was pretty excited. Other than that, nothing happened.

After school, Austin came over to my house and we did some homework and maybe we kissed a little... Okay, maybe more than a little, but that's okay. We watched one of the Zalien movies but neither of us really watched it. We were pretty much making out the whole time. After the movie, Austin left and I texted Trish.

'Trish... Come over! Big news!'

3 minutes later, Trish comes barging in my room.

"Spill! Now!" She screamed at me.

"Well, um... After music class yesterday..."

"Spit it out!"

"Welllllllll..." I say, dragging out the 'l'

"ALLY!"

"Austin in I started kissing and I asked him to take me home... And we did it!" I say in a rush.

"You mean, _you_ did _it_? Ally Dawson? Goodie two-shoes? Did _it_? With Austin Moon? Bad boy Austin? Did you use protection? Of course you did, you're Ally!" She says with a laugh. Oh my gosh... We didn't use protection and I'm not on the pill. What am I supposed to do?! What if I'm pregnant?! Trish sees the worried look on my face.

"No Ally, you didn't..." She says quietly. I begin to cry. What am I supposed to do?

"I can't believe we forgot..." I have to see if I'm pregnant. "I know it won't show now, but we will go get some tests tomorrow so we have them later."

After that, we talk for a while but I can't help but think that I'm pregnant. Trish notices and tells me to stop worrying. We only did it once so I'm probably not pregnant, right?

"Should I talk to Austin?"

"Not until you know for sure, but I have to go. Get some sleep, okay? I'll talk to you later"

"Thanks Trish, goodnight." I say and she leaves the room.

**NEXT DAY**

As I walk into school, Austin grabs me from behind and spins me around.

"Hey beautiful!" He says. Awww, that's so cute!

"Hey Austin!" He looks down at me and kisses me, hard. This wasn't like the other times we kissed. It was fierce but so passionate. I feel sparks every time we kiss. I know we've only been together for a few days, but I feel like he's the one. He treats me like a queen and, we might have a baby... I hope we'll be together forever if I'm pregnant. I don't want him to walk out on me but I don't think he will. The rest of the day is such a blur because I can't stop thinking about this pregnancy thing...

**Authors Note: Here, it skips ahead to December (sorry, there will be lots of skipping)**

Today's the day. I'm taking a pregnancy test. I don't what I'm going to do. I take the test and I have to wait five minutes before it tells me the results. I sit there shaking for a minute or two before I hear a knock on the front door. I wash my hands and go downstairs. I open the door to see Austin.

"Hey Alls!"

"Hey..." Right away he knows something's up.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"Whatttt? Nothing's wrong! W-why would y-you say t-that?"

"C'mon Ally, you can tell me anything."

"Can you wait here for a second?" I ask him, he nods but has a confused expression on his face.

I go upstairs and into the bathroom. I took three tests just in case the first one was wrong. I take a deep breath...

Positive... All three of them... I sit there staring at the plus signs for, I don't know how long, but long enough for Austin to come and check on me

"Alls? You okay?" I take a deep shaky breath, throw out the tests and wash my hands. I walk outside to see Austin looking me up and down to see if I was okay. He looked really worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Austin..." I say, and I burst into tears. I don't know what to do! I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant with Austin's baby at 17 years old. Austin just sits there and holds me because he knows I'm too upset to talk. He waits until I stop crying to speak up.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?"

I take a deep breath. Here it goes. I start again.

"Austin... I'm pregnant." I look at Austin's face, shock and worry fills his eyes.

"W-what? But... How? I thought you were on the pill." I silently cry and look up at him again.

"Austin, I'm not on the pill. I never was..."

"Okay, so, do you want to keep it?" He asks, I'm shocked. That's it?

"Do you?" I reply.

"I want to keep it..." He quietly says, and tears of joy fill my eyes.

"Really?" I start to smile.

"Really" he says and kisses my forehead. I'm so glad he wants to keep the baby.

**AUSTIN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Austin... I'm pregnant." She says. What?! How?

W-what? But... How? I thought you were on the pill." I spray, trying not freak out.

"Austin, I'm not on the pill. I never was..." She replies quietly.

"Okay, so, do you want to keep it?" I ask her.

"Do you?" She asks me. I want to keep this baby and raise it with the girl I love.

"I want to keep it..." I say, and tears fill her eyes. Oh no. She doesn't want to keep it?!

"Really?" She starts to smile, so she was crying of happiness. What a relief.

"Really" I respond and I kiss her forehead. I'm so glad she wants to keep the baby.

**A/N: skipping to Christmas**

Austin's POV

Okay, so it's Christmas Day and I am so excited to give Ally her gift. So, I got her a diamond necklace that says Ally. Then I got her a small charm bracelet to match the necklace. I got a charm with a red 'A' on it, music notes and a customized charm that says 'A&A forever'. I also got her a promise ring. It's not an engagement ring or anything, I think we're too young for that, but a promise ring. Just a ring to say that we love each other. I know it's early to say that, but I'm pretty sure she's the one. I mean, were gonna have this baby together and I truly love her. I wonder what she got me. I hope it's nothing big because just being her is good enough.

Ally walks down the stairs with a small box in her hands.

"Merry Christmas" she says while handing me the box. I open it up to see an awesome chain necklace like the one I usually wear but it's black. I told her I wanted this one time but I thought she'd forget! She's awesome! I grab her by the wait and spin her around while she giggles.

"You're the best Alls! I love you!" I say as I kiss her.

"I love you too Austin!" She says and I lean in for another kiss. When we break apart, I say "Ready for your gifts?

"Gifts?"

"Yeah! Okay, so open this one first!"

**ALLY'S POV**

I open the box to see a beautiful diamond necklace that says Ally. It is so pretty, it must've been so expensive!

"Oh my gosh! Austin! This is so thoughtful! I love it! Thank you!" I say as he puts the necklace around my neck.

"Okay, so this one next!" He says enthusiastically.

"I open the small box up to see a charm bracelet that matches the necklace. There is a red 'A' charm, a charm with musical notes and a small heart shaped charm with 'A&A forever' on it. I start to tear up because of how beautiful it is. I look up at Austin who's smiling like he couldn't be happier. I grab his collar and pull his lips to mine, still crying. He pulls back and I give a confused look.

"You didn't open this one yet." Another gift?! I told him not a lot! Oh gosh.

I open the small little box to see a beautiful ring and I stare at in shock.

"Now Ally, this isn't a proposal but a promise. I just want you to know that I love you and if you wear it, I know you love me. I just thought you'd like it." He says.

"Austin I love it! Thank you soooo much." I take the ring from the box and pit it on my finger. I look at it and smile. He's definitely the one.

"I love you Austin." I say.

"I love you too Alls."


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

Okay, so today is finally the day we tell our parents that Ally is pregnant. We're going to my house first. I have a feeling they won't be so happy about it but who's cares?

As we're walking up to my house, I can actually _feel_ Ally's nervousness.

"Alls, relax. It'll be okay and if they aren't happy about it, I don't care. I'm happy, you're happy and that's all that matters. I'm turning 18 next week and I'll be glad to move out as soon as I can. I'll take you if you want, I would be more than happy to live with you." I say. She giggles. Her laugh is so cute, she's just so cute.

"I might have to take that offer Austin. My dad will probably be so mad and kick me out." She laughs again.

"I hope this goes well."

I walk inside with Ally's hand intertwined with mine. I just want to get this over with so I tell them to meet me in the living room. Ally and I sit next to each other facing my parents, who are sitting next to each other.

"So, mom, dad. I'm just going to say it." I grab Ally's hand "Ally's pregnant." They stare at me in shock and my dad speaks up.

"What?!" My father yells angrily. "How could you be so irresponsible?!"

Now my mom steps in... "Abortion or adoption?" I stand up and Ally stands up with me.

"Ally, get in the car." I say seriously.

"But-"

"No. Get in the car Ally!" I feel bad for yelling but I don't want her here for this.

"I am sick and tired of you guys trying to make my decisions for me! You're never supportive of me or my decisions and I can't take it anymore!"

"Austin-" my dad says but I cut him off.

"No! Don't say another word! I'm not in the mood to hear it! We're keeping this baby and there's no way you can stop me! I'm 18 next week and I'm moving out the next day!" My dad stares at me in shock and my mother is crying. With that I walk out of the house and slam the door.

I walk to the car and see Ally crying. I didn't want to make her cry, I just couldn't let her see that.

"Ally?" I say quietly

"Austin, I'm sorry. I should've been more responsible and-"

"No Ally, if it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I'm sorry and I'm sorry I yelled at you but I couldn't let you see that." I take a deep breath. "I guess that's it then. I told them I'm moving out." She looks up at me and I look down at her. I lean in and we kiss. I'm telling you, every time our lips touch, sparks fly... Everywhere. When we break apart, she speaks up.

"I love you Baby."

"I love you too Alls."

ALLY'S POV

After we told Austin's parents, I told my parents. They were disappointed but not mad. We told them about Austin moving out of his parents and they said it was a good idea and I should go with him. It went pretty smoothly if you ask me. I think Austin was relieved when we told my parents and they weren't too angry. As soon as we got done talking to my parents, we looked for an apartment.

We found a two bedroom, two bathroom, living room, kitchen and dining room apartment for really cheap. It's really nice and Austin got it. We went back to my house and packed all of my stuff. Man, I have a lot of stuff... We brought most of it to the apartment in just two trips. Now, we had to go to Austin's. We walk in the house and see his mother, Mimi.

"Austin, I'm so s-" she stops as she sees me and I grab Austin's hand.

"I'm here to pack..." He says quietly. He leads me to his room before his mother can say anything. We pack most of his stuff and we carry it downstairs.

"I'll be back later to get the rest of my stuff." He says coldly to his mother and we walked out the door. Later, when we have all our stuff in the apartment, Austin brings the bed into the bedroom and we instantly fall asleep. It has been a long day.

The next day: Austin's POV

I wake up and remember all the events from yesterday but I don't see Ally. I walk into the kitchen and see Ally cooking pancakes... Yum. I go to sneak one of the pancakes but I swear, she has eyes behind her head.

"Don't touch" Ally says with a giggle.

I peck her lips and I say

"Morning Ally!"

"Morning Austin!" She says mocking me, unsuccessfully, I might add.

"So, do you wanna get settled in today?" I ask her.

"Yeah, as soon as we finish eating, we will get started."

And our adventure begins.

After breakfast, we start unpacking all the boxes. First Ally's, then mine. It only takes a few hours, maybe five? I guess that's because it's just an apartment. By the time we're done, it's only oneish.

"Hey Alls, what do you want to do today?"

"Ummm... How about we go to the pool?! It's so hot outside!"

"Okay, lets go get changed!"

AT THE POOL: ALLY'S POV

I'm not a huge fan of swimming but it's so hot out today and Austin loves to swim. As we get to the pool, not many people are there, only two or three. I set up my towel on a beach chair and lie down. Austin groans.

"Alls, c'mon in, the waters great!"

"Austin, I don't want to." I complain.

"Pweasee?" He asks giving me the puppy dog face. Ugh, I can't resist it so I give in. I take off my coverup and feel self conscious as Austin stares at me. Austin gets out of the water, grabs me with his cold we hands and pulls me into the water. We both come to the surface for air, laughing while he's still holding me.

What did I do to deserve a guy like Austin? He's hot, and I'm Ally. He's famous, and I'm Ally. He can have any girl he wants, but he chooses me... Why? I'm not beautiful or popular. I'm just a nobody. I don't deserve Austin.

Austin's POV

I'm in the water holding Ally. I don't deserve her. She's too good for me. She's perfect in every way possible. She's nice, she's beautiful, she's everything a guy could ask for. Why'd she choose me? She could have anyone she wants, yet she chooses me... Why? I don't deserve her, she's way out of my league. I love her with all my heart though. I'll never let her go. Ever.

I let go of Ally for a minute and I go to get her sunblock. As I get out of the water, I hear a scream. I turn around and Ally is being pulled under the water by something? I jump in to get her but he takes me a while to pull her to the surface. What was dragging her under?

"Ally?" I say but I get no answer.

"Ally?!" I try again a bit louder but still no answer. "Someone call an ambulance!" I check her pulse but I get nothing. "Ally... Don't go! Stay with me!" I scream and an ambulance is already there. I get in my car right behind them and follow them to the hospital.

As I'm entering the hospital, I walk straight to where Ally was being taken. They lay her down on a hospital bed and the hook everything up. They must've done something in the ambulance because she has a pulse again. I sit down in the chair next to her and grab her hand. I ask the doctor how she was and how the baby was doing. She said both of them were fine, but it would take awhile for Ally to wake up.I sit there watching her since she was put there but she still hasn't moved. It's officially been twenty four hours since she was in the pool and it's been about thirty hours since I got any sleep.

I try to sleep but I can't knowing that she is hurt, I just can't do it. I haven't eaten or sleep since the day she got hurt. That was about three days ago. I feel dead without her. She's my life and nothing will ever change that.

It's been two weeks and her eyes finally flickered open. She looked at me and smiled but it soon faded away and was replaced with worry.

"Hey Alls! You're finally awake!" I say and I grab her face gently and kiss her but after a minute or two she pulled back. I gave her a confused look and she spoke. "Austin, how long have I been in here?" She asks.

"It's been two weeks, why?" She gasps and she looks at me with a worried expression.

"Austin..." She starts to tear up. "How long have you been here?" I'm confused.

"Two weeks of course, what's the matter Alls?" I'm getting worried now. "Austin stand up please..." I do as she asks and she gasps again. What is going on?

"Austin! When's the last time you ate, or slept?!" Ohhh, so this is what it's about!

"Alls, don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

"Austin! Answer the question!" She screams while crying.

"Ally..." She starts to cry even harder. "Tell me the truth Austin... Have you left this room since I got here?" I sigh, defeated, I shake my head no. She takes a deep, shaky breath and asks me again,

"have you slept at all since I was in here?"

"Barely..." I say. Ally starts bawling and I don't know how to stop her.

"Alls? Ally? Look at me! I'm fine! I'm not the one in a hospital bed so you need to relax, okay?"

"No Austin! It's not okay! You're eyes are completely black around them! You must've lost at least 15 pounds Austin! Look at yourself! Next time, think about yourself too!"

"Ally, I was thinking about you! I needed to know you and they baby were going to be okay! Which, he or she is okay. It was my fault you're hurt in the first place and you expected me to just sit at home thinking about myself?! Ally! You know me better than that!"

"Austin, it's not your fault I'm in here!"

"Yes it is Ally. I brought us to the pool, I made you go in the water and I left your side in the water. It was my fault and if you didn't survive, I don't know what I would've done."

"Austin, do me a favor. Go downstairs and get some pancakes and then take a nap. Okay?"

"Alls, I don't wanna leave you her alone."

"Austin, go!" And with that I apologized and got some pancakes, for both of us. After we ate, I fell into a deep sleep where everything was perfect.

A week later, Ally was released from the hospital. The baby was unharmed and well, Ally has a cast on her leg. Whoever or whatever was pulling her down was strong. I keep apologizing because I just feel so bad about everything. I know she says it's not my fault but, we both know it is. I'm gaining back the wait I lost and I'm getting more sleep, but Ally is still worried. Today on our way home from dinner, I carry her up the stairs and sorry again and she gets really mad.

"Austin! Just stop saying sorry! It's not your fault!" She yells.

"Ally! I just feel so bad because it was my fault you were in the water in the first place and I didn't protect you like I should've!"

"Austin, just stop saying sorry! It's over!"

"It's not over! You're still hurt!" I yell, I'm just trying to help.

"I'm sick of this! It's just a broken leg Austin!"

"I'm sick of you not allowing me to care about you! Maybe next Time I should just leave you there!" This is not gonna end well.

"You know what Austin?" She says more calmly, "what are we doing? This whole relationship is a joke..." What? I shed a tear and I don't care if Ally sees it. I didn't think it'd go that far. "Ally..."

"Austin, don't!" And with that she leaves the apartment


	7. Chapter 7

What am I supposed to do now? Ally's my life, she's the only thing I have. I can't live without her. She left her ring, bracelet and necklace that I gave her here. She's never coming back. I wouldn't come back if I was her either

It's been about a day without her and I can't even begin to explain the pain I'm going through. I didn't sleep, I can't eat and I've been thinking about suicide or something, like cutting so that's what I do. I grab a knife from the kitchen and go to the bathroom. I take the knife and drag it across my wrist and watch the blood pour out. It's about an inch deep but the pain is nothing compared to when Ally left. I keep creating slashes up my whole left forearm and I start with the right. I keep doing it until I feel the worst pain I can possibly feel but nothing's working. I still feel the pain from when Ally left. I go into the living room and just start screaming. I scream and scream and scream until I couldn't talk anymore.

I pace around the apartment for hours and finally decide to call Ally. She won't answer but, I should try, right? I call Ally at least 20 times but no answer. I called Trish but still no answer. I wouldn't answer my calls either. I don't know what to do! Should I just kill myself? Why not? I have no reason to live without Ally.

I decide to call Dez. He's my best friend, I'm hoping he can help me out. I call Dez and he said he'd be over in about 20 minutes. As I wait for Dez, I go into the bathroom and cut some more but I cut myself so many times that there's no room on my arms, so I go to stomach. I cut a few slices into my Abs. It hurt a lot more than cutting my wrists so I only do a few at a times.

As I cut, Dez is behind me and I hadn't realize he'd been here. Dez starts to panic and starts to yell at me. "Austin!" I sigh "you can't just do this kind of stuff when something bad happens!" No one understands and no one ever will. "Dez, she left all her stuff here, she hates me. This wasn't just some crush Dez! I'm I love with her!" I try to yell but I can't because of all the screaming I did before. "Austin, where else have you cut?" I groan "just my arms Dez, I'll be fine Dez." Why is Dez responsible now? "Let me see your arms." "Dez! I'm okay! Stop!" "Austin, show me your arms!" I sigh, and show him my arms and he gasps. He looks at me and I start to cry. I just want my life to end. After awhile of talking with Dez, he finally leaves. I mean, I love him and everything but, I can't handle the pain, seeing him because I know he still talks with Ally.

A WEEK LATER

I barely sleep, I barely eat or drink. I barely do anything anymore. All I do is cut. My stomach is covered my arms are reopened and I'm at my neck. Maybe cutting my neck will kill me so I don't have to deal with the pain. I cut my chest first, thinking it'd be easier to work up to. Dez calls me to see how I'm doing and I say fine. But really, I'm not and he knows I'm lying. He asks me if he could come over but I can't. He'd see the cuts. I keep trying to call Ally and on the 55th call, she finally answers.

"Austin, stop calling me!"

"Please Ally, hear me out." My voice is still really bad. When she doesn't respond, I just talk.

"Ally, I know you probably hate me and if I were you, I'd hate me too. I called to say I'm sorry. I obviously didn't mean it when I said I should've let you died. Obviously because you've been gone for a week and I'm cutting-" oh no, why'd I say that?! Ugh

"You what?! Austin stop!" She screams at me but I stay calm.

"Just let me finish. I can't live without you, I've actually debated in killing myself multiple times. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I just want you to know that I love you and support you no matter what you do. I also wanted to say stuff about the baby. You're a pregnant teen and whenever you need me, I'll help but you probably won't want me in the baby's life either. Just... Follow your dream Ally, don't let anything stop you, Just go for it. I love you Ally." I hear talking in the background, it's Dez. Oh no.

"Did you know about this Dez?"

"About what?" He asks, clueless.

"Austin cutting himself!" She yells.

"Is he on the phone Ally? Can I talk to him?"

"Austin! You told me you'd stop!" He yells at me. I sigh, I sigh a lot don't I?

"Dez... Nothing else I do fills the pain!"

"Really? How about the fact that you haven't eaten or you haven't slept in the last week? Or how about the fact that you've gone into depression?"

"Dez please... Don't worry about me, I'll talk to you later. Ally, like I said, follow your dreams!" And with that I hang up the phone.

ALLY'S POV

It's been a week since me and Austin fought. I'm so depressed. My phone starts to ring and ring and ring and ring. It's Austin. The 55th time he called, I answered.

"Austin, stop calling me!" I scream into the phone.

"Please Ally, hear me out." What happened to his voice?

"Ally, I know you probably hate me and if I were you, I'd hate me too. I called to say I'm sorry. I obviously didn't mean it because you've been gone for a week and I'm cutting-" what?! Cutting?!

"You what?! Austin stop!" I scream in terror.

"Just let me finish. I can't live without you, I've actually debated in killing myself multiple times. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I just want you to know that I love you and support you no matter what you do. I also wanted to say stuff about the baby. You're a pregnant teen and whenever you need me, I'll help but you probably won't want me in the baby's life either. Just... Follow your dream Ally, don't let anything stop you, Just go for it. I love you Ally." As Austin's on the phone, Dez walks in.

"Did you know about this Dez?" I ask.

"About what?" He asks, clueless.

"Austin cutting himself!"

"Is he on the phone Ally?" I nod "Can I talk to him?"

"Austin! You told me you'd stop!" He yells at Austin through the phone. I start to cry.

"Dez... Nothing else I do fills the pain!"

"Really? How about the fact that you haven't eaten or you haven't slept in the last week? Or how about the fact that you've gone into depression?" All of that, because of me?

"Dez please... Don't worry about me, I'll talk to you later. Ally, like I said, follow your dreams!" And with that he hangs up the phone.

I look at Trish and Dez while they look at me. I get up as fast as I can and run to my car, Dez and Trish following. We all hop in the car and I speed to the apartment building. When we get there, I don't even take the keys out of the car, I just go. I reach the apartment and bang on the door. I hear Austin's weak voice respond, "Dez I'll be okay! Please stop worrying!" " Austin? It's Ally! Let me in?"

AUSTIN'S POV

Hearing Ally's voice just made me worse. Her sweet angelic voice is like my drug. As I get off the phone, I grab the knife and make small slices on my neck and I hear someone banging on the door. Dez... "Dez I'll be okay! Please stop worrying!" I yell so he could hear me. Then I hear something I'd never think I'd hear. "Austin? It's Ally! Let me in?"

I completely forget about the cut and open the door. I look at her and she looks at me. She looks my body up and down and starts to cry, hard. She takes my arm and looks at where I wrote Ally with the knife in my arm. She takes her other hand and puts it over her mouth. "Ally... I'll be right back." I walk to the closet and grab a sweatshirt and I walk back to talk to Ally. She sighs "Austin, covering doesn't make it better!" And she takes my sweatshirt off "Ally..." She puts her hand over some of the cuts and right then, Trish and Dez walk in. "Oh my gosh" they say in unison. Ugh, they picked now to come? "Austin... This needs to stop." I don't want to lie to her so I tell her the truth. "It will! Just give me some time or something." Her eyes widen, what'd she see? Oh no... It must be the freshly cut open wound on my neck. "Austin! When did you do this?" Ugh...

"Wellllll..." She gives me an angry look. "I was doing it as you knocked on the door but when you said it was Ally, I kinda forgot about the cut and just opened the door." She starts to cry again and I feel horrible for making her cry. "Ally, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please!" I beg. "You're sorry? I'm the one who made you think about killing yourself. I did this to you!" She starts crying even more. When she calms down she asks me where I do it. "The bathroom." I say. We go into the bathroom and she sees the bloody knife in the sink.

ALLY'S POV

I can't believe he would actually do all of that just because I was no longer in his life. He had cuts on his stomach, his chest, his arms... I feel like it's killing me. The pain he's going through is killing me. I love him so much and to think that I'm over at my house with Trish crying, while he's here alone trying to kill himself. I can't believe I would do this to someone, especially the person I love the most in the world. I ask Austin where he cuts himself and he said the bathroom. I walk to the bathroom, hearing Austin's footprints follow. I take a deep shaky breath because I see a bloody knife in the sink. When I see thins I just break down. I cry and cry and cry until I'm out of tears. As I sit in Austin's apartment crying, he sits there like a gentlemen and says nice soothing words to me. When I finally stop crying I look at Austin again. You wouldn't imagine the cuts on his body.

"Austin, I'm sorry. This is all my fault and-" he sighs and looks at me. "No, Ally. It was both of us. We both overreacted and we were stupid. The things I said, couldn't be more wrong and I'll never forgive myself for saying that or making you witness this." "We were both so stupid and I'm so sorry. I had no idea I meant this much to you. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. These scars will be there forever I want you to know that I love you." I start to cry again and look up at his face. He's crying too, not like the day I left. It wasn't a single tear, I saw every tear fall from his eyes. He speaks up "I love you too Alls."

I look at him and put my arms around his neck. He leans down and connects his lips with mine. Finally...


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's POV

The next day I wake up but Ally's nowhere to be found. Was it a dream? That wiped the smile right off my face as I get up. I walk into the kitchen and I see Ally's small petite frame at the stove. I sigh, thank The Lord it was not a dream.  
I walk up to Ally from behind and put my arms around her waist.  
"Hey Alls." I say quietly, gosh, I missed saying that. I missed being happy. I missed Ally...  
"Hey Austin! I made pancakes!"  
"This is the best. Day. Ever! I get to sit here with the love of my life and eat my favorite food!" I wink at her and she blushes. I chuckle at her "why do you still blush around me Alls?" I ask. This only makes her blush harder and I smirk.  
"Sorry..." She says and giggles. I chuckle some more, "I think it's cute."  
She looks at me and I look at her. We just stayed there looking into each others eyes.  
"I love you Ally" I say.  
"I love you too Austin"  
Man, it feels great to have her back. I have no worries anymore and I feel like I can just live my life without pain. If Ally's here and happy, I'm happy. She's all that matters now.

Ally's POV

I wake up with Austin's arms around me. I sigh. I missed him so much! I looked down at his arms around me. I see 'Ally' carved into it. I start to tear up, I'll have to talk about it with him later. I sneak out of his grip without waking him up and go into the kitchen. I begin to make pancakes for Austin. He's super skinny and I just feel so bad. I mean, when I was  
In the hospital, he didn't eat... Well, barely. I'm sure he ate a little but he didn't even get to recover from when I was in the hospital and he stopped eating again because I left. He must've lost at least twenty five pounds all together. I sit there making breakfast just thinking about, well worry about, Austin.  
"Hey Alls." He says from behind me, I missed him. I love his angelic voice that can make any girl melt.  
"Hey Austin! I made pancakes!" I say enthusiastically.  
"This is the best. Day. Ever! I get to sit here with the love of my life and eat my favorite food!" He says with a wink and I blush. He laughs and asks "why do you still blush around me Alls?" This only makes me blush harder and he laughs harder.  
"Sorry..." I say and I giggle. "I think it's cute." He says.  
We look at each other for what seems like hours. We just stayed there looking into each others eyes.  
"I love you Ally"  
"I love you too Austin" I say.

After breakfast  
Austin's POV

Ally and I go into the living room after breakfast and watch tv. She seems upset about something... "Alls?"  
"Yeah?" She responds with her sweet voice.  
"What's the matter?" I ask worriedly.  
"Nothing..." She says. I know she's lying but I'll ask her later. Instead, I walk into our bedroom. I grab the necklace I gave her, the bracelet and the ring for Christmas. I walk back into the living room and sit down next to her. I put the bracelet on her wrist and the ring on her finger. She turns around, knowing I have the necklace and I snap it around her neck. She turns around and she's crying. I knew she was upset about something. "Ally... What's the matter?'  
"Austin... We need to talk..." Oh no... Is she going to leave me again? I can't deal without her. If she leaves, I'm killing myself. That's it. I try I hide the panic from my face but it obviously doesn't work.  
"I'm not leaving Austin. We just need to talk." I sigh in relief, and she smiles a sad smile at me.  
"So, what's this about...?" She grabs my arm that says Ally and starts to cry. I sigh, I knew this conversation would eventually come up. "You must be in so much pain Austin... This needs to stop. I don't want to see another cut on you." She's eyeing the cuts up and down my stomach, chest and neck. She slides her small, fragile fingers down my chest and I shiver.  
"Ally, as long as you're here, I'll be fine. No more cutting. I haven't since you got here yesterday and I would cut every hour without you. I promise, it's over."  
"I caused you this pain... I'm the reason you'll have scars up and down your body forever and it's my fault your like, anorexic..."  
"Ally, don't..."  
"It's true Austin!" She screams as years pour our of her eyes.  
"Ally, I'll be fine! I promise!" I sigh.  
"Okay..." She says.  
I gently rub her tears away with my thumb and lean in. She leans in too. As our lips touch, I feel sparks, like I do every time we kiss. We just have this connection that no one else understands.  
Someone knocks on the door, forcing us to break the kiss. I groan and Ally laughs. "I'll get it." I say. I look through the peep hole, it's Trish. I open the door and she gasps. "C'mon in" I say and Trish walks into the apartment.  
"Austin, you need to stop this." She says, gesturing to the cuts on my body. "I know, it's over. Ally's with me now." I sit down next to Ally and kiss her. "You guys soo needed to get back together! You guys need each other, obviously... Ally, you need a doctors appointment for the baby." "I know, I'll do that later today." You know, I'd be nervous about being a parent, but together, Ally and  
I can do anything...

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for the wait! Most likely Only one chapter tonight, but I might get the next one up tonight or after school tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who reads my story. I'm really excited because this is my first fanfic and I'm only 14 so... Ya... I think this pretty cool. Thanks guys! I'll update as soon as possible! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm not sure if I should continue the story... I feel like, people aren't really enjoying it? I guess... I don't know where to go with the story.. so review and tell me what I should do, keep writing or start a new story? Any ideas for this story? I'm only 14 so the whole pregnancy stuff is kinda hard to write about... Lol... Review and tell me what you think!


	10. Authors note! Sorry! don't hate me

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating and sorry for the authors notes. I just don't know what to write about! Give me some Ideas?! Please... I've got nothing! NOTHING! Writers block :/ lol.. Any help? This will be the last authors note! Promise


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy but now it's okay. I'm less busy and I'll have more time to write. Enjoy!

Ally's POV

Okay, so today's the day I go to my first doctors appointment. I'm really nervous and Austin can tell. "Alls, calm down..." He tells me with a chuckle. I glare at him and he laughs harder. I start to laugh with him and we look into each others eyes. He leans in to kiss me. After awhile, the kiss became pretty heated. Austin and I slowly make our way to the couch and he sits down and pulls me on his lap. I turn to straddle him and he begins to kiss down my neck when I realize that I'm going to miss my doctors appointment. I sigh, and break the kiss. "Austin..." I say but he cuts me off by bringing his lips back to mine. "Austin," I say, breaking the kiss, once again. "Yeah Alls?" He says and puts his lips to my neck. "The doctors appointment..." He doesn't acknowledge my comment and brings his lips up to my ear. He nibbles on my ear lobe. "The doctor can wait..." He whispers and he brings his lips back to mine. I smile into the kiss and feel Austin smile too. He chuckles and lays me down on the couch so he's on top. We kiss for about five more minutes until he pulls off my shirt. "Austin!" I giggle. "We have to go!" He groans. "Do we have to go? I was having fun..." He says. "You don't have to go but I do. Have fun doing this. By yourself..." I say and grab my shirt. "Fine" he pouts and puts his arms across his chest. "You're so cute!" I say and he tries to kiss me but I duck under his arm and out the door. "Alls!" He complained as he gets in the car.

(This is where I get completely stuck and why I haven't updated soooo... Ya)

We walk in and Austin tells the lady at the desk that we were here for Ally Dawson. She smiles kindly and says "the doctor will be with you any moment." We smile and thank her. A few minutes later, "Ally Dawson?" I hear a lady call. I look at Austin worriedly and he grabs my hand and states "that's us."

(Here they do a bunch of doctory stuff that I don't know... So were going to where the can see their child on the screen thingy and here the baby's heartbeat... I know it's small but I know you can still see a little dot or something... Whatever, sorry. Stay with the story! This will be the only bad chapter)

"Do you hear that?" The doctor asks us. "Yeah, it's beautiful. Isn't it Austin?" I look up at Austin and he's smiling like he's the happiest person alive. "It is so beautiful, almost as beautiful as you..." He says as he looks down at me. I just look down blushing, of course. "Wait, what is this?" The doctor asks. Oh no. "Is everything okay?" Austin asks quickly. "Yes everything is fine... But I hear two heartbeats. It looks like you're having twins." I stare at her in shock and I wonder how Austin is taking this. His face is lit up like a Christmas tree. He looks really excited and I'm glad that we are going to have these children. Austin looks at me and smiles like we're the only people in the world and leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back but only for a second because the doctor is still here. "I'll leave you guys here to talk." As soon as she walks out the door, Austin leans down and kisses me. When we break apart he smiles again and I smile because of his happiness. "I love you Ally. I love you and these children more than anything in the world." "I love you too Austin" and we both look up at the screen at our children again. The doctor comes in and cleans up (idk what she's cleaning but she is...) and we thank her and leave.

We get in the car and Austin breaks the silence between us. "Twins! Can you believe it?!" I giggle at how excited he is and I reply "I know, I'm so excited!" We both sigh and we just turn on the radio. As Austin sings along I slowly join in. Austin still hasn't heard me sing but I was hoping that he wouldn't hear me over himself and the radio but somehow he did. He just stared at me for the longest time with a dropped jaw. "Yes?" I ask shyly. "Um... Why haven't you told me you can sing?! I mean, I knew you could write and I know you have stage fright but I didn't know you could sing like that!" I just look down, blushing again... "Did you know you're adorable when you blush?" I giggled and kept blushing which made me groan. "Ugh, you do that on purpose! It's so embarrassing!" "That's what makes you Ally. I love it, I love you." "I love you too."

We get to the apartment and I start thinking about the twins. I'm excited but I'm so nervous. Twins? Two kids? Can we handle that? "Austin?" I call to him. Right then I feel a pair of muscular arms around my waist. I look down at his arms. All I see is 'Ally'. I sigh and try not to think about it right now. "Yeah Alls?" He whispers in my ear.

"Can we handle twins?" "

What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, two kids. That's a lot of work. Are we even ready to have one child let alone two?" I can see he's getting upset. "I mean, were obviously keeping both of them," he smiles "but do you think we can do it?"

"We're Austin and Ally! We can do anything as long as we're together." This makes me smile and lean up to kiss him. The kiss is slow and passionate but not for long. Soon, it gets rough, really rough. He picks me up and sets me down on the counter without breaking the kiss. We sit there for a few more minutes just kissing but eventually come up for air. I jump down from the counter, grab Austin's arm and bring him into the bedroom. I push him on the bed and he starts to chuckle. I climb on top of him, straddling his waist "what are you laughing at?" I ask him. He chuckles harder and brings my face to his. He smiles into the kiss which makes me smile as well. I break the kiss. "Do you want to tell me what you were laughing at?" He just shakes his head no still laughing. I playfully frown, get off of him and sit on the edge of the bed pouting like a child. "Fine." I say. "Fine" he says back. We sit in silence for a few minutes and I can't take it. I straddle him again but he flips me over. "You get anywhere now, can you?" I giggle and nod my head no. "Now, lets finish what we started this morning, shall we?"

He leans down and kisses my neck. He nibbles the sensitive spot and I can't help but moan. He laughs. He pulls off my shirt and I pull off his.

(The rest of that is rated M...)

I wake up with a smile on my face but I realize Austin isn't with me. I get up and go to the kitchen and see him making pancakes. What a surprise... I slowly tip toe behind him but as I go to scream in his ear he says "I know you're there. You can't scare me Alls." Is he some kind of wizard or something? "Whatever!" I say and peck his lips. He puts the pancakes on the table and we begin to eat. "What do you wanna do today?" He asks me. "Let's think about some baby stuff! I know we don't know the genders yet but we can pick out paint colors, think of names!" I say, getting excited. "Okay, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" "Sure." I say.

Austin's POV

I just asked Ally if she wanted to go out to dinner tonight. She said yes. I'm excited because I'm going to ask her to marry me... I have everything planned out and it is going to be super romantic, if she says yes... I love her so much and Ally and I both know that I can't live with out her and she can't live without me. I'm hoping tonight will go perfectly.

(Later on)

"I'm thinking about this color" she says holding up a nice baby blue "if we have a boy, and this color" she says holding up a light shade of green "if we have a girl." I actually really like these colors. "Those are perfect" I said to her and gave her a kiss. "Okay... That was easier than I thought it would be. Do you want to look at names now?" She asks "sure" I reply.

We're looking through a baby name book. We both decided that we want the babies to have names that start with 'A' like Ally and I. "What about Ashley?" I like Ashley. "I like it!" "We still need more suggestions though. Um..." She says, thinking. "What about Allyson, after her mother?" "Ok, what about Alice?" These are all great names! "I really like these! How are we supposed to choose one?" "I'm not sure... We'll see what fits her face best. Now, time for the boys names. What about Austin?" "Maybe. What about Andrew? Or Anthony?" "I like those! So, if we have a girl, Allyson, Alice or Ashley and if we have a boy, Austin, Andrew or Anthony. I like it." She says. "Me too! Now , we just have to pick which one is best."

"What about middle names?" I ask. "They should start with 'M' because mines Marie and yours is Monica." She giggles at Monica. "Don't start..." I say. "Okay okay! For the girl..." Then it hits me. It's perfect! "I got one! Melody! That'd be so cute!" "I like it! What about Maggie?" "I like Maggie" I say smiling at her. She smiles back at me. "For the boy... Michael and Matthew!" "Perfect" she looks up at me and I lean in and kiss her...

Okay so, you guys have to comment and tell me what you want.

Two girls, two boys or one girl and one boy.

Vote for first names and middle names.

Comment please Or PM me!


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV

So, were out to eat right now and Austin seems, I don't know... Quiet? Shy? Nervous? That's not the Austin I know. "Austin?" He's in a daze. "Austin?" I say while waving my hand in front of his face. "Huh? What?" He looks at me, "sorry.." He says sheepishly."Austin... What's the matter? You seem a little nervous." He puts his hand through his hair and sighs. "Ally... Come here." He says while standing up. What's he doing?

He leads me into a room in the back. I gasp. There is a beautiful dark colored wood grand piano in the center of the room. On top of the piano, A&A is carved. Austin slowly sits down and pats the seat next to me, gesturing me to sit next to him. He plays a chord and begins to sing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah

He finishes off the song, and I'm in tears. That as just so amazing! I hug him tightly and he hugs me back. "Alls..." He says as he leans away from me. "I love you, more than anything in the world. I want to be with you every step of the way, thick or thin. I want to be with you and the babies and I couldn't live without you. I want you to be mine forever..." I gasp. Oh. My. Gosh. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! He slowly gets on one knee and opens the little black box revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. "Ally? Will you marry me?" He says softly. I smile at him and tackle him into hug. I pull him in for a long passionate kiss, "a million times yes" I whisper in his ear. I hear him sigh a sigh of relief. Did he really think I was going to say no? I pull his lips back to mine. This is this best day ever!

Austin's POV

I took Ally out to dinner tonight. Tonight's the night I'm going to propose. I'm so nervous! What if she says no? What will I do? "Austin?" Ally says, waving hand in front of my face, clearly confused on why I'm acting so strange. "Huh? What?" I ask slightly confused, "sorry.." I mumble."Austin... What's the matter? You seem a little nervous." I run my hand through my hair nervously and sigh. "Ally... Come here." I say.

I lead her to a room in the back that I reserved for tonight. I got her a beautiful piano with A&A carved on top. When she sees it, she gasps and looks at me. I pat the seat next to me, offering her a seat before I sing the song I've written. I've never been able to write, but Ally just brings the inspiration out of me. She sits down and I begin to sing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay?

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah

Ally's in tears as I finish the song. She hugs me tightly so I hug her back. "Alls..." Oh gosh, this is it. It's now or never. "I love you, more than anything in the world. I want to be with you every step if the way, thick or thin. I want to be with you and the babies and I couldn't live without you. I want you to be mine forever..." I hear her gasp as I slowly get down on one knee and open the black box in front of her. I take a deep breath. "Ally? Will you marry me?" I ask quietly. She smiles and me and tackles me down into hug. She pulls me in for a long passionate kiss, "a million times yes" she whispers into my hear. I let out a sigh of relief before she puts her mouth to mine again. I slip the ring on her finger and am so happy she's mine. Ally is my beautiful fiancé. Ally Dawson, soon to be Ally Moon. I will never get enough of that.

Three Months Later

Ally's POV

I wake up by the sound of my phone going off. I read the name on the screen. It's Elliot? We haven't spoken in so long... We talk for awhile longer and we decide that we're going to hang out today while Austin is at work. He's coming over our place.

I get up and make pancakes and go to wake Austin up so we can eat and he can get ready.

"Austin..." I whisper. Nothing. "Austin." I say a little louder. Still nothing. "Austin" I say in my regular voice. So this is how it is? Ok... I kiss him and I hear his breath hitch but his eyes are still closed. I put my hands in his hair and pull him closer than before. I can tell he's trying not to move. I slip my tongue into his mouth and that brings him over the edge. He pulls me on top of his and puts his hands in my hair. We sit there kissing for a few minutes after and I slowly pull away, get up and walk to the kitchen like nothing happened. I hear Austin's footsteps follow behind me but I don't acknowledge he's here. He grabs me from behind and stars kissing my neck but we don't get very far because he can't stand not eating the pancakes.

After we eat he gets changed and goes to work. He works at a recording studio and hopes to sing in one eventually but for now, he just does the audio work. I text Elliot the address to our apartment and said he will be here in an hour. I quickly shower and do my hair. He should be here any minute. As if on cue, I hear knocking at the door. I stand up and let him. We greet each other and we start to catch up on our lives have been. Now we have more things to talk about because we're older, more mature. Now it's around noon and Austin should be coming home for lunch soon, twelve thirtyish. His break is an hour. I make sandwiches for the three of us and talk to Elliot a bit longer, waiting for Austin.

Out of no where, Elliot kisses me. I push him off immediately. "Elliot!" I say as I wipe my lips. "I love you Ally, just... Kiss me." He says leaning in again but I push him off of me. "Get away! You know I have a boyfriend and twins!" You can see his expression change to angry. "Ally... Kiss me, now. Or I'll..." "you'll what?!" I scream. "I'll kill him..." Why is he doing this? I burst into tears right there, thinking back to when I found out Austin was cutting himself. "No! Stop! Please! Don't hurt him... I'll do anything..." I say, tears flooding from my eyes. "Kiss me and no one will get hurt!" He pushes himself onto me, pushing me down. His lips fierce and hard on mine. I try to say something, like 'get off!' As soon as I tried to speak, his tongue went down my throat. I tried pushing him off of me but he's way too strong so I sit here, crying, trying to break free.

"Ally...?" I hear. The voice definitely isn't Elliot's, it's Austin's.

Austin's POV

"Ally...?" I question, ready to break into tears. I look away from Ally and the man. I walked into MY apartment to see Ally kissing another guy. I've never been so hurt, not even when Ally left me. Who is this guy anyway?! I look at the pair again. Elliot... I always hated him! "Austin!" Ally says, already in tears. "It's not what it looks like! Just let me explain!" She screams. No. It hurts too much. "Ally, save it. I don't wanna here it." I say coldly as I walk past her and into our room. I sit down on the bed and break down.

It's been a few hours since I was out there and I've been thinking, and I've made my decision. I finally stand up and grab my phone.

"Dez...?" I ask into the phone.

"Yeah man?" He asks back.

"Um... Can I stay with you for a little bit?" I ask, fearing tears would come spilling out again.

"Of course dude, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later... Thanks Dez. See you in a bit" I say as I'm getting up.

"Bye." He says.

I start to cry and I grab a bag. I start to pack a few things, not all of my stuff. I'm hoping we can work this out but I just need some time. I wipe my tears and walk out of the bedroom. I see Ally crying on the couch. I also see things shattered and broken. I'm surprised I didn't hear it. Ally looks up and immediately sees the bag.

"Austin... I-" I cut her off.

"No Ally. I don't wanna know." She burst into tears again. I continue talking so I don't have to sit here and watch her cry. "I'm going to stay at Dez's..." She only cries harder.

"What does that mean for us?" She asks with her tear filled voice. What does it mean for us? I still love her but I need some time. Separation. From everything. "Bye Ally." I say and walk out the door.

Ally's POV

"Ally...?" Austin asks as he looked away from me. "Austin!" I screech, still in tears. "It's not what it looks like! Just let me explain!" I scream, wanting to explain what happened. "Ally, save it. I don't wanna here it." He says harshly. Meaner than anything he's ever said to me. He walks past me and into our bedroom.

I immediately call Trish.

"Hey Ally!" She says happily into the phone. I don't even speak before I break down and freak out. I drop the phone and just throw things at the wall, at the couch, smash it to the floor. I pick up a frame to throw it but realize its a picture of Austin and I, when we first started dating. I sadly smile at the picture and set it down on the table and burst into tears. A few more hours pass and I'm still crying. Austin then comes out of the bedroom. With a bag...?

"Austin... I-" I start but he cuts me off,

"No Ally. I don't wanna know." I begin to cry again. "I'm going to stay at Dez's..." This makes me cry harder than before, if that's even possible. Is this it? Is everything over? He's leaving... What am I supposed to do? What about, the kids? I start asking myself questions that I can't answer.

"What does that mean for us?" I ask still crying. He can't just walk out now. Everything we've been through. Is this the end? "Bye Ally." He says, his voice quivering. And just like that, he's out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV

I wake up alone, again... Today marks two weeks without Austin. I want him to come home. I can't take it anymore! I'm going to call Trish to come over again today. I need someone to talk to and I don't want to sit here alone. I pic up the phone and dial Trish's number.

"Hey Trish, will you come over today?"

"Yeah sure, do you want to grab a bite to eat first?"

"Okay" I reply.

"I'll pick you up in 45 minutes"

"Okay, thanks. See you later"

"Bye"

I take a quick shower and dry my hair. I did a smokey eyeshadow and let my hair flow to my shoulders. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice white yellow t-shirt. Yellow. Austin's favorite color. This is Austin's favorite shirt of mine. I sigh as I look into the mirror. He should be here, next to me. It's not right without him. I'm not Ally without him. We're Austin and Ally. As I think about him, I break down. I cry and cry and cry.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The sound of Trish knocking in the door interrupts my break down. Thank God. I open the door with a tear stained face and give Trish a sad watery smile.

"Oh Ally..." She says sadly and pulls me in for a hug. I break down again and cry into her shoulder.

"Trish... I just- I miss him so-" I get cut off by another round of sobs.

"I know Ally, I know. Things will get better. I promise." I look at her and smile even though it's forced.

"Sorry Trish" I say wiping my eyes. "Lets go eat"

We get to Melody Diner. I love this place. So does Austin... GET IT TOGETHER ALLY... I thought to myself. We order our food and just talk throughout the whole morning. It's the first time in two weeks I actually felt almost okay. We place down our money and we get up to leave. As I stand up, I fall down face first. Oh my God. The babies!

"Trish! Take me to the hospital!" I say as I'm on the floor. I try to get up but I can't. I really hurt my leg and my wrists. How can you be so clumsy? Trish helps me up and we slowly make it to Trish's car. "Are you okay?" I just nod yes, afraid my voice will betray me, showing Trish how much pain I'm actually in. Everything hurts. Trish sees my lie but doesn't bother to comment. We ride in silence for a few minutes before I speak up. "Trish?" I ask. She looks at me quickly, gesturing for me to continue. "Please don't tell Austin or Dez that I'm in the hospital." Austin needs space. That's why he left in the first place. He will come back when he's ready. I don't want him coming before he's ready. "But-" I cut her off. "Please..." I look at her with pleading eyes. "Okay..." She says hesitantly. "Thank you" I whisper. The rest of the ride there is silent.

_In the doctors office... _

"Ally" the doctor starts, "the babies are fine. They will not be effected by the fall." I sigh in relief and he smiles at me. "However," oh no "you did hurt yourself in the process. I'm guessing that you fell because you twisted your ankle and tried to save your fall by putting your hands out." I nod. That's exactly what happened. "You broke your ankle, your right wrist and you shattered some bones in your left hand." "How did all that happen from one fall?!" I scream. "The extra weight of the children caused too much pressure for your hand and wrist." He explains to me. "Oh..." Is all I can say.

The doctor puts a cast on my leg and both of my arms. All of my casts are yellow. When I leave, I thank the doctor and walk out with Trish.

"Ally, we have to tell Austin!" She exclaims.

"No we don't Trish. He will come back when he's ready. He's obviously not ready yet!" I say but she continues to argue. "Ally, he's your fiancé!" I sigh. "That walked out on me..." I say sadly and begin to cry. It's not a break down like this morning, but I'm still crying. "Okay Ally. I won't tell him." I sigh in relief and smile at Trish to show her that I'm thankful for her not telling him.

Trish drops me off at the apartment but has to leave because she has a new job. "This stupid apartment doesn't have an elevator." I mumble to myself. We're on the fourth floor! How am I supposed to do this? I slowly try to make my way up the stairs. As I'm staring at the floor making my way up them, I bump into someone, making them drop their bag. "I'm so sorry!" I say bending down to grab the bag they dropped. As I reach for the bag, realization hits me. The fresh summery breeze smell of the person I bumped into, the bag... That looks exactly like the one Austin took when he left for Dez's. I slowly grab the bag and hand it to the person I'm bumped into. Yep... It's Austin...

Austin's POV

I just went to mine and Ally's apartment to grab more clothes. Thankfully, Ally wasn't there. I really miss her. I miss her smile, her laugh, even the way she rolls her eyes at me. Even though I miss her, I feel like I'm not ready to forgive her yet. I'll be back in a week, two tops. I just need to cool down.

As I walk down the stairs of the apartment, I look down. Thinking about Ally. I know thinking about her probably doesn't help the whole cooling down thing but she's all I ever think about. As I walk down the stairs, I bump into someone and drop my bag. "I'm so sorry!" The person says as they bend down to grab my bag before I have the chance too. When they lift up their head, I realize it's Ally...


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

It's Austin...

I look up at him and mumble another apology. I try to be quick and walk around him but I drop one of my crutches. _Really Ally? You can't be smooth for once?_ Of course, the crutch falls down the stairs. I sigh and make my way down to get it. "Ally?" He says. I missed his voice so much. I miss his smile, I miss his smell, I miss his laugh. I miss him. I look up at him and he continues. "What happened to you...? When did this happen?" He says impatiently. "I fell this morning... Not that you would care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I say not looking into his eyes. I slowly walk around him and of course, me being me... I drop my purse. What's my problem today? Austin slowly picks up the purse and hands it to me. I hesitantly grab it and mumble a thank you.

"Ally, why wouldn't I care?" He asks, kind of angrily now. "Oh, I don't know..." I say sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that you walked out on me, your pregnant fiancé... Or, am I not your fiancé anymore?" I ask quietly. I don't really want to hear him say it. "Actually... I'd rather not hear you say it's over..." I say sadly. "Here" I pull the ring off my finger and place it in his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you..." I begin crying. "I'm sorry that Elliot kissed me and I'm sorry that everything we had is over. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me but you won't believe that. He threatened to kill you... I love you and I always will. I know you hate me but I'm sorry. I will pack my stuff tonight and you can come back to the apartment. I will be out soon enough." I am hysterically crying now. "Ally..." He says as he places the ring back on my finger. What? "I still love you. I always will. I just needed time to think." "What?" Is he serious? He sighs and lifts up his sleeve. 'Ally'. "Do you remember this? Of course you do. I didn't do that to walk out on you a couple of months later... I did that because I couldn't live without you, I still can't live without you Ally." I smile a genuine smile. The first time in two weeks. I lean up and kiss him. I kiss him hard. "I missed you so much" he whispers in my ear.

Austin's POV

It's Ally...

She looks at me and says another apology. As she goes to walk around me, her crutch falls down the stairs. Wait. What?! Crutch?! Why in the world is she on crutches?! "Ally?" I question. She just looks up at me so I continue. "What happened to you...? When did this happen?" I ask hurriedly. "I fell this morning... Not that you would care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Why wouldn't I care? She's my everything... She drops her purse so I bend down and pick it up for her. I hand it to her and she quietly thanks me.

"Ally, why wouldn't I care?" I ask impatiently. "Oh, I don't know..." She says sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that you walked out on me, your pregnant fiancé... Or, am I not your fiancé anymore?" She asks. What? Why wouldn't she be my fiancé anymore? "Actually... I'd rather not hear you say it's over..." She says. I don't want it to be over... "Here" she takes the engagement ring off of her finger and gently places it in my hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you..." She says, beginning to cry. Not good enough for me? She's too good for me! Not the other way around. "I'm sorry that Elliot kissed me and I'm sorry that everything we had is over. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me but you won't believe that. He threatened to kill you... I love you and I always will. I know you hate me but I'm sorry. I will pack my stuff tonight and you can come back to the apartment. I will be out soon enough." She's crying harder than before. "Ally..." I say as I place the ring on her finger. "I still love you. I always will. I just needed time to think." "What?" Is she really confused right now? Why does she think that it's over? There's only one thing I can do to remind her of how much I love her. I don't want to bring it up but I need to. I lift up my sleeve to reveal where I cut 'Ally' into my arm "Do you remember this? Of course you do. I didn't do that to walk out on you a couple of months later... I did that because I couldn't live without you, I still can't live without you Ally." She looks up at me and smile. It isn't a fake or forced smile. It's real. She smashes her lips against mine. I sigh into the kiss. Thank. God. I needed this. I needed her. I will never let her go. She's mine. Forever. "I missed you so much." I whisper into her ear.

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short! I just needed that To happen... Don't worry, more drama to come! Pm me or comment About the baby names and genders. Keep reading! I think I'm going to start another story. Try and check it out. Ill post it soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

_Austin's POV _

After we kiss, I bend down and carry Ally upstairs to the apartment. When we reach the apartment, I set Ally down on the couch. She's kind of heavy because she is pregnant with twins. I sit down next to her and put my hand on her knees.

"So, what happened to you?" I ask her quietly.

"Okay, so, I was at the Melody Diner with Trish this morning and as we got up to leave and I tripped. I immediately told Trish to take me to the hospital because I couldn't get up and I was worried about the babies, which are fine by the way." She says and I smile.

"When we got to the hospital, they told me that I twisted my ankle, I broke my right wrist and that I shattered some bones in my left hand." She explains calmly. This is my fault! I should have been there for her and if I wasn't gone in the first place, she wouldn't have had to go to the melody diner without me.

"Ally," I say shakily. "I'm sorry. I know you hate when i apologize but just here me out." I say. "I'm really sorry Ally. I should've been there! I shouldn't have left! This is my fault and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most and I'm sorry for leaving and I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry." I say looking down, feeling unshed tears in my eyes. Yeah, I know men don't cry but I let the love of my life get hurt because I left her for two weeks.

"Austin," she says sincerely. "It's not your fault, okay? Both of us were stupid and we took things too far. It's over now and we're together, that's all that matters." She says and I smile. "I really missed you Austin." She says. I go to hug her. "I know Alls, I missed you too." I say.

"I missed you more..." She says. "No way! I missed you more!" "Oh yeah? How much did you miss me? On a scale one to ten? I missed you 11 out of ten!" She says to me, thinking she'll win this friendly debate. I laugh. "I missed you a sideways 8" (thats infinity) I say sweetly. She blushes and I chuckle. She doesn't say anything else, she just moves to kiss me. We kiss what feels like hours but in reality, was like five minutes. "I love you" I say "I love you too" she says quietly.

_Later that night_

"Ally?" I question. She smiles at me. "Can we get a puppy?" I ask. She laughs but I'm not and she realizes I'm not joking. "I mean, c'mon. They're so cute and adorable!" I exclaim excitedly. "I'll think about it, okay?" I smile. "Awesome!" I scoot into bed next to her and push her hair behind her ear. We stare into each others eyes and smile. I lean in and kiss her. "I love you" I whisper when we break apart. "I love you too." She says and gives me a peck. I pull her waist and bring her close to me. Just before I fall into a deep sleep, I whisper in Ally's ear. "It's totally a love song."

_End of March_

_Ally's POV_

It's March 31st and I'm so excited. It's Easter! I wake up at 7 am. Last night, I got Austin's gift. I know it's last minute but I couldn't get it earlier or else he'd find it. I get his gift out of the empty room and smile. He's going to love it! Okay, lets do it. I limp upstairs quietly and kiss Austin right on the lips. I kiss him passionately and I begin to feel him kiss me back. We break away and he smiles. "Hoppy Easter!" He says like a child and gets up. He grabs a little box from his dresser and hands it to me. "I hope you like it" he says as I open the box. I gasp. There are three beautiful charms to go on the bracelet he got me for Christmas. One is a quarter of a heart and it says mom. "I have another piece of the heart, it says dad and there are two charms with child on it." He explains. Another charm is a red guitar and on the back, it says 'Ally'. I smile. This is amazing. The next charm, is a red heart locket. Inside, there's not a picture but a small note. I unfold it and it says,

'_the babies pictures will go here, love you! _

_ Xoxo - Austin'_

"Look at the back." He says. I turn it around. _'There's no way I can make it without you'_. I smile and laugh. I look up at Austin. "I love you! I love everything you do and I love everything about you. You're amazing. Thank you!" I say and lean up to kiss him. He pulls away.

"I love you too Ally. Happy Easter." He says sweetly. "You'll get the rest later"

"The rest? More Austin? That's way too much!" I say.

"Nothing's too much for you!" He says and he kisses my cheek and I start to blush.

"Time for your present!" I exclaim excitedly running to the living room, well, limping as fast as I could. "Alls, be careful! Please?" He says worriedly. "Don't come yet!" I yell at him warningly. I set up his gift right in the middle of the living room, moving the coffee table, and putting a blanket over it. "Okay Austin! Come here!" I say excitedly, like a five year old. Austin's really rubbing off on me. He walks into the living room in a different pair of clothes. "You ready?" I ask. He nods his head quickly. I rip the blanket off of the gift and his eyes lit up and he looks at me.

"You didn't..." He says unsure. "Oh, but I did!" I say. "C'mon let 'em out!" He walks up to the cage and lets the puppies out. Two baby Labradors came out of the cage and ran up to him. He lift them both up and walks up to me. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! You're amazing beyond amazing and I couldn't ask for a better fiancé! I can't wait to be a family with you! Us, two little kids, possible more, and little puppies! That's going to be awesome! I love you more than anything! This is awesome! We have two puppies! I love you!" I laugh because of how excited he is. "I love you too!" I say and I kiss him.

"Speaking of this family..." He starts off. "I want to show you something else... But it's not final, so don't freak out." What? Why would I freak out?" He goes to his laptop and turns it away from me. He types something in and then he turns if towards me. "Okay, so we are going to have at least two children and we have two puppies and us. I was thinking that the apartment would get a little crowded. I talked to the owner of this house and they put it on hold until April 7th so we could have time to think." He explains. Awww. I can't believe he wants more than two kids. Now that is one awesome fiancé. He then goes through each room and floor in the house.

The house is three floors. The first floor is a huge basement and looks like a great place for the kids to hangout. The second floor has a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom and a nice room that would look amazing with a piano. The third floor has three bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms and a huge empty space by the stairs. The floors are nice wood on the whole third floor. The master bedroom has a bathroom inside and a huge walk in closet. There is also a beautiful yard in the front and back. There are also two garages. "Austin, this is amazing! I love it!" He smiles. "Do you want to get it?" "Yes!" I exclaim excitedly, going back to the website. "When do you want to get it?" "Right now!" I scream limping to the door. He chuckles "lets go get a house" he says and we're out the door.

**A/N - pm me about names or ideas for the story please! I know it's not the best chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Sorry! Keep reading! Xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Austin's POV**

We just looked at the house and Ally loved it! She made me buy it right then and there! So now, we own a house! The thing is, we both have to go to our parents house to get some furniture pieces. Ally really wants to get her vanity and I want to get my piano. We had to leave a lot of stuff behind because the apartment wasn't that large. I really don't want to go to my parents house but that was my first piano! How can I leave it? I can't.

Ally and I are heading towards my parents house right now. When we pull into the driveway I look at Ally. "You don't have to come in, I'll be quick." I say. "I want to come with you" she says as she opens the door. I quickly get out and rush to her side, grabbing her crutches and helping her out of the car and up to the front porch. I knock on the door and my 'mom' answers. "Austin!" She says and glances at Ally but says nothing. This is not going to end well. "Mimi." I say coldly. Mom? Don't think so. Parents are supportive of their children, not against their choices. She starts tearing up and she looks at Ally.

"Can I have a moment alone with my son?" She asks and I grab Ally's hand. "She's part of me. She's not leaving my side." I say sternly but Ally doesn't listen. "Of course Mrs. Moon." She says sweetly. I roll my eyes and carry Ally up the stairs and lay her on my old bed. "I'll be right back, I promise" I say as I kiss her forehead.

I walk back down the stairs and both of my parents are in the living room.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly. I'm not in the mood to deal with them.

"Honey, we-" my mother says. "Don't call me honey" I say. She must call me Austin, she has no choice. "We don't think you should see Ally anymore."

She says calmly.

Are you kidding?! This has to be a joke. I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Are you kidding?" I ask seriously. "No, we're serious. She took you away from us! A child away from his parents! She's obviously not a good influence for you! I don't like her!" My father buts in. "You! You separated us! I would've still been here if you supported me! But you didn't! You want me to leave Ally? You want to leave my children?" I ask angrily.

"Look at this!" I continue and I show them my scars. "I can't live without her! She's my life, my everything! When we split up, I wanted to kill myself. I almost committed suicide! I wanted to die and she was only gone a week! Want me to leave Ally? If I did, I wouldn't be here anymore. I'd kill myself." I scream at them as they just stared at me in shock but I keep going. I'm telling them everything. "Just so you know, Ally and I live together at the apartment and we just bought a house. I love her with all of my heart"

My mom speaks up. "You don't love her and she doesn't love you! You kids don't know what love is!" This just makes me so angry. "Why wouldn't I love her?! She's my fiancé!" I yell louder than before. Both of them gasp. "You're getting married?" "Yeah, to the love of my life." I say calmly. "We didn't get an invitation" my mother yells. An invitation? Even though we haven't made them yet, they weren't going to get one! They're not coming! I don't want them there,

"because you're not invited!" I yell back at her.

"What?" My father asks.

"You don't support our engagement! You'd ruin the wedding! You're not coming! Just. Stay out of my life! Okay? I'm done with you guys." I say as I stand up and go to the stairs. "I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow." I slowly make my way up the stairs but I hear footsteps behind me.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" My father yells seriously.

"I wasn't speaking to just her! Lets make a deal." I say calmly. "Don't call me your son anymore and I won't call you my parents. Got it?" I say and walk up the stairs to retrieve Ally.

When I reach my old room, she's crying. She obviously heard the conversation. "Austin! I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" She says in between sobs.

"No it's not Ally! It's theirs and if they want me in their lives, they will support me and my beautiful fiancé." I say kissing her forehead. Her crying has calmed down and I bring her to the door. We walk down the stairs and my parents are waiting downstairs. I try walking out the door but my mother starts to yell. "Austin Moon!" She yells.

"What?" I scream at her.

"Don't you dare speak like that! You'll always be our son!" She says.

"I'm an adult now! I can do whatever I want! I don't want to be your son! Okay? Get that in your head! You will _never_ see me again! I hope you're happy with yourselves." I yell at them and try to walk out the door agin but they won't move.

"Allyson." My father says but I interrupt him.

"Don't you dare say a word." I say as I stand in front of her protectively.

"You took our son away from us! We will never forgive you!" My mom yells."you did it yourselves! You could've supported me and we'd still be a happy family! It's not her fault and I swear, if you say one more thing to her, this will get ugly." I warn.

My father walks up to Ally and looks down at her. "You ruined our lives Allyson. This is your fa-" he says but gets cut off

by a punch in the face. "Austin!" My mother yells. I grab Ally and pull her through the door. "Ally, I love you so much." I say. "I love you too" she says, still crying.

Sorry it's short! I'll try to make them longer! Promise! I'm just really busy. Keep reading! Xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N... I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm so busy and I have also had writers block so don't hate me please! I'm trying to update as soon as possible!**

Awhile later when Ally's 8 months pregnant

Ally's POV

Austin and I are at our house watching a movie when he turns to me. I look into his hazel colored eyes and find something I didn't expect. Anger and hatred. I haven't seen him like this since Elliot kissed me.

"Austin?" I question.

"I can't do this anymore!" He screams standing up. I pull myself up too which is a challenge, considering I'm eight months pregnant.

"Do what?" I ask quietly. I see quilt in his eyes. What's going on?

"This" he says simply but I still don't understand.

"What's this?" I ask kind if annoyed now.

"This relationship!" He screams. (Please keep reading! I promise you won't regret it!) "I don't love you. I never did..." He trails off quietly. I stand in front of him. Shocked. Too shocked to even cry. "What?" Is all I manage to say. "I. Don't. Love. You." He says, emphasizing each word. "I-I just don't understand. What did I do wrong Austin?" I say. Now I'm in tears. "What about the cuts and the scars?" I ask and he looks at me with a confused expression. I grab his arm. No scars. Not a scar on him. "What?" I ask, mostly to myself. "Ally, it's over." He says. "No! Austin! What about the kids? I can't do it alone! AUSTIN! PLEASE! Don't... Go..." I say, falling to my knees as he slams the door in my face.

Austin's POV

It's about four in the morning when I wake up to Ally's screams. "No! Austin! What about the kids? I can't do it alone! AUSTIN! PLEASE! Don't... Go..." I shake her shoulders.

"Ally?" I ask softly. "Ally!" I say a little louder than before but still nothing. "Ally!" I say again. "What should I do?" I ask myself out loud. I'm going to kiss her. I bend down and put my lips to her, hoping to calm her down. Almost immediately I see her eyes open and she relaxes into the kiss. I feel her breathing slow down and pulled away from the kiss. I smile down at her. "You okay?" I ask out of breath from the kiss. "Yeah, bad dream..." (Aren't I mean?) She says sadly. "You know I'll never leave you, right?" I ask her, still hovering over her pregnant belly. "I know. That's why I was so confused. It just felt so real..." She says on the verge of tears. "Hey, hey" I say quietly. "It was a dream. It will never happen, okay? I promise. Don't think about it." She sniffles, nods at me and I kiss her again. I wrap my arms around her waist and listen to her steady breathing. Finally, I fall asleep a few hours after Ally does.

Morning

I wake up with Ally in my arms and smile to myself. I slowly get up, trying not to wake her, and go to the kitchen. I pull out the pancake batter and start to put the batter together. As I'm flipping the last few pancakes, I hear Ally get out of bed. "Hey" she says quietly. "Hey" I say back to her as I put the last pancake on the plate. Neither of us say anything, we both just sit down at the table and begin eating. "You okay?" I ask her, breaking the silence. "Y-yeah... I'm just... I-" she says but stops talking. "Is this about the dream?" I ask quietly and she just nods in response staring at the floor. I sigh and stand up, pulling her up after me. I just pull her into a hug and whisper soothing words into her ear.

After a few minutes, she tenses in my arms and stays there frozen. "Oh My Gosh..." She whispers. What? I widen my eyes when realization hits me. "My water just broke..." She whispers even softer than before. I grab the bag from the living room and sprint to the car,where Ally already is. I start the engine and speed off to the hospital. When we get there, they immediately put her in a wheel chair and push her into a private room. When she's finally settled in, I smile at her and look into her pain filled eyes. "Alls?" I say. She looks at me again and tries to smile but fails miserably as tear slips from her eye. "Al-" I get cut off by the doctor. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jones. You must be Austin and Ally." We look up at her and we both nod. "Okay, I'm just going to see how far you are..." She trails off as she checks Ally. "Oh my, you're already ten centimeters. I'll be right back." She says as she gets up to leave the room. Already...? Is that healthy? Or possible? The doctor walks back in and sits down again.

"Okay Ally, are you ready?" She asks and all she does is nod her head. I go next to Ally and grab her hand.

"Okay, on three, I need you to push, okay? One. Two. Three!" Ally closes her eyes and starts screaming. I bend down and whisper soothing words to her even though I know that's not what she's focused on. "Good job. You're almost there!" The doctor says over Ally's screams. All of a sudden Ally stops and all you her is a little cry. I look down at Ally, who is looking up at me and we both turn to the baby. It's a little girl! She's so beautiful. One of the nurses comes and takes the little girl away from us and I frown. "I'm gonna go clean her off." She says and I nod. The doctor looks at us and smiles.

"One more to go" she says and counts to three. Ally's screams fill the air once again and I can't help but cringe at her pain. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be doing this... She wouldn't be in this pain. But I could never let Ally know that's what I think. As I'm lost in thought, ally's screams once again stop and we hear another cry. I smile and take the baby. It's a baby boy! A Boy and a girl. A perfect family.

The nurse takes the baby boy to clean him and weigh him and measure him and all the great stuff. I look over to Ally, who is watching the nurse walking in our direction with the babies. Ally's eyes sparkle with happiness and I smile at the sight of her being so happy. The nurse gives Ally the girl and gives me the boy. They look exactly alike. Ally and I look at one another and smile. "She looks exactly like you." I tell her quietly, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. She quietly laughs. "Are you kidding?" She whispers. "She has your hair, your nose. She looks like you!" I chuckle at her. "She has your eyes and she has your lips." She looks at her again and smiles. "She looks like both of us" she says. "But he looks exactly like you." I tilt my head, looking at the boy in my arms again. "He's got your nose Ally." I say smiling. "He's got your lips" she says. We look t one another and smile. "I love you" I say leaning closer to her. "I love you too" she says, right before I close the gap between us.


	18. Chapter 18

A Week Later  
Ally's POV  
I slowly smile at the sight in front of me. We're sitting in the babies' room and trying to get them to sleep for the first time at our home. It was a hassle at first, being new parents and all but Austin started singing to them. When he finishes the lullaby, he slowly turns to me and smiles. Yeah, being a mom is new and it's going to be tough but with Austin by my side, I can do anything. We get up and shut the light before closing the door. Hanging on the door is a small paper hanging. Alice Melody Moon and Anthony Matthew Moon written in a perfect cursive writing. We want to engrave their doors with their names. When we get to our room, Austin takes off his shirt and puts it in the hamper and I blink back tears. When I left, he must have been in so much pain. and he puts on his big baggy sweatpants. He looks over to me, and smiles slightly and we both get in the bed. "I love you Alls." He says as he puts his arms around my waist and I smile. "I love you too" I say before drifting off into a nice, deep sleep.

Austin's POV

I wake in the middle of the night. Again. It is now 12:03 in the morning and I am sitting in my bed TRYING to sleep. It's the third time tonight that I've gotten up to take care of one of the kids. Ally's been in the hospital and it's been rough. She just had two babies so instead of her getting up, I just rush to the kids room before she wakes up. I slowly crawl out of bed, trying to get to the babies before Ally wakes up. I think it's Alice this time because the last two times, it was Anthony. I slowly turn on the light and walk to Alice's crib but its not her crying so I walk to Anthony's crib. "Hey, hey, hey." I say quietly as I pick him up. "What's the matter, huh?" I ask while rocking him and sigh. Diaper change. I go to the closet and grab the last diaper. Great. I have to go get more. I quickly change his diaper and put him in his crib and smile.  
I quietly shut the door behind me, run a hand through my hair and kneel down to the edge of the bed. "Alls," I whisper while gently shaking her shoulder. She doesn't open her eyes but smiles at me. "Yeah Austin? What time is it?" She asks, eyes still closed. "Its 12:05. We ran out of diapers so I'm gonna quickly head to Target and grab some, okay?" I tell her. Opening her eyes, she leans forward and kisses me before saying "okay babe, be careful, love you." I smile, replying with "okay, love you too." Before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

Ally's POV

I wake up at three in the morning to the quiet crying of one of the kids. As I open my eyes, I realize I'm alone. I slowly stand up and walk out of the room but hear nothing but the sound of one of the kids, who I realize is Alice, crying. "Austin?" I call out as I walk to Alice's room. I look down at her and smile before picking her up and rocking her gently. "Morning beautiful" I say to her as I kiss her head. I grab her bottle from the dresser and place it in her mouth and she stops crying instantly. Once she falls asleep, I place her back in her crib and walk out the door.  
Where's Austin? He left nearly three hours ago. I try calling him but it goes straight to voicemail. I'm starting to get worried. Really, really worried. I mean, where would he be?! I'm gonna go out and look for him. Wait. He has the car seats! Shoot! What should I do? "Trish..." I whisper to myself before dialing her number. One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five. S- "you have reached the voicemail of-" I hang up and call again. And again. And again. Finally, on the fifth call, she answers angrily. "Ally Dawson, you better have a great stinken reason to wake me up at three in the _morning_!" She emphasizes morning. "Trish! Austin left to get diapers at midnight and he's still not back!" I yell into the phone, panicking more and more with each second that goes by. "Okayyyyy... What am I supposed to do?" She asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I need you to come here and watch Alice and Anthony while I look for Austin!" I whisper-yell, remember the sleeping babies upstairs. She squeals "I'll be right there! I can't wait to see them!" She says as I hear her car start. "Bye Trish" I say and hang up the phone. Five minutes later, Trish shows up at my door step smiling widely. "Hey Trish! Thanks for doing this, really. They have bottles in the fridge and they're sleeping right now upstairs. If you need anything call me. Thanks again, bye." I say quickly before rushing to my car.  
I quickly pull out of the driveway and speed up to Target. When I'm about two minutes away, I'm stopped by many police cars in the road. A car accident. No no no. Please tell me Austin isn't in one of those cars. I quickly jump out of the car and run towards the sight and tap one of the officers shoulder. "Hello ma'am" he greets me politely. "Um, hi. I think my fiancé might be one of the victims in the accident" I say, my voice quivering. "Who were they?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "We're not completely sure but the two were taken to the hospital if you would like to go see." He tells me apologetically and I nod my head and run back to my car. I start up the engine and drive towards the hospital.  
As soon as I get there, I run up to the lady at the desk. "Hi, is Austin Moon here?" Please say no, please say no, please say n- "um yes, he is in room" she looks down at the paper one more time "219." She finishes off and I start to cry as I make my way to his room. When I reach the door, I slowly turn the door nob with trembling fingers. I open the door and start crying even harder. He has cuts all over his face, broken wrist and broken leg. He has bandages around his rib cage. He looks so broken, so fragile. It looks as if I touch home, he'll surely break or snap in half. I take a deep breath and slowly make my way over to his bed. I grab his hand and give him a small smile. "Hey Austin" I whisper. "I knew I shouldn't have let you leave so late. It was a bad idea and I'm sorry. I love you so much, don't leave me Austin. Please, you can't!" I start crying even harder, if that's possible and get louder with every word. As I sit next to Austin, my hand in his, my thoughts are interrupted by a doctor. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Moon" I blush faintly and nod at him, not trusting my voice. "Austin is in, pretty, serious condition." He says as I feel the tears pour down my face. "He has four broken ribs, broken arm and broken leg. He has minor cuts on his face but his head was hit hardly in the crash. Austin will be fine, but we don't know when he'll wake up. He's in a coma"


	19. Chapter 19

I just stare at the doctor. Austin's in a coma? Austin's in a coma. Austin is in a coma... I suddenly can't breathe anymore and it feels like my throat is closing up. "Mrs. Moon?" The doctor asks but I can't talk, all I can do it stare. Please tell me it's not true. How could it be true? "I know it's hard but he will be okay Mrs. Moon" I nod at the doctor and attempt I give him a weak smile. "You should call any family members later on, or now. Your choice." The doctor says before walking out. I look over at Austin and see his beaten up body on the bed. Usually, people look so peaceful while they're asleep, but he doesn't. He looks like he's in pain. I have to call Trish. I grab my cell phone and dial her number. "Ally?" She asks into the phone, "he w-was in an a-accident Trish!" I choke out before I begin another round of sobs.

"Is he okay Ally? Should I go get car seats and come to the hospital?" She asks quickly. I take a deep, shaky breath before saying "Trish, he's in a coma..." I trail off, not know what else to say. "I'll be there soon Ally!" She yells and hangs up the phone.

Who else should I call? Not his parents, he wouldn't want them here. My parents? Later. Not as important right now. Dez. How am I supposed to tell Dez that he's in a coma? I take a deep breathe, dial his number and wait for him to answer. On the fourth ring, he picks up. "Hey Dez," I say, my voice quivering. "Ally, it's four in the morning, I'm sure you didn't call me to say hey, so what's up?" He asks. "It's Austin," I say, the tears coming back. "He was in a car accident," I say before I start to bawl again. "And? Is he okay?" He asks hurriedly. "He's in a coma, Dez." I hear him gasp and can tell he's holding back tears. "I'll be right there" he tells me and hangs up the phone.

Five minutes later, I hear a know on the door and see Dez walk in and he sits beside me. We don't say anything to one another because we know exactly what the other is thinking. I stare at Austin's broken body and it brings me back to so many memories. The I LOVE YOU's, the was he kissed me, the way he touched me and just the way he made me feel loved and wanted. I slightly smile at the memories of him and tears fall out of my eyes. "I love you Austin." I whisper to him.

As we're sitting there, Trish comes in, Alice and Anthony in a stroller. I walk over to them and look down. I sigh at the sight. I have to do this parenting thing alone for awhile which stinks. I really wish I could just blink and make everything better, but that won't happen, I know it won't so

I better get used to it.

Almost a Month Later

Today is day 27 without Austin. The only thing keeping me together are Anthony and Alice because I need to say strong for them. I cry myself to sleep every night, wishing that Austin will wake up soon and saying a prayer through my tears. I wake up every morning, tear stains down my face, new tears forming from the fact I didn't get a call from the hospital, letting me know that Austin had awakened.

I get out of bed and get in the shower. When I'm done, I put on yoga sweatpants and put on one of Austin's big t-shirts. I go to the kids room to get them ready. "Hey Alice" I say quietly, picking her up and going to the nightstand where I had set her clothes this morning. I bring her and the clothes into my room and set her in the bed. I quickly change her clothes and set her in her crib while I change Anthony. When they're both dressed, I slowly smile to myself and put them both in the stroller. I make my way out the door and begin walking to the hospital.

When we get there, I see Trish and Dez in his room, sitting beside his bed. "Hey guys" I say to them, getting their attention. "Hey" they say in unison, and then I notice it. Dez. And _Trish. Holding hands_. What? This better be good. "Um Trish? Dez?" I ask and they turn their heads towards me, not releasing hands. "Yeah?" Trish asks and all I do is make a hand gesture towards their hands and lift my eyebrows. "Oh yeah... Um..." She hesitates before speaking again "we're kinda dating now" she mumbles and turns away blushing. "Finally! Gosh, I thought it'd never happen!" I say smiling. "You guys are so cute!" I squeal and Trish laughs at me. Trish and I start talking about how they started dating and I hear a voice I haven't heard in almost a month. I smile, as I noticed who said it. "Dawson?"


	20. Chapter 20

My smile slowly fades away and immediately turns to a frown. Dawson? Trish gives Austin a scowl, Dez gives him a confused look and I just look at him. "Where am I?" He asks us, well, more to Dez than me. "You got into a car accident almost a month ago... Don't you remember?" He asks but he shakes his head no. "Even if I was in an accident, why are they here?" He asks Dez, pointing in Trish and I's direction. "Where are my parents?" He continues to ask more questions. "Austin, what's the last thing you did that you remember?" I ask him. He thinks for a minute or two and smiles. "I remember on the first day of school, I was partnered up with _you_." He tells me with a disgusted expression on his face. "And that's the last thing you remember?" Dez asks him in a worried voice and he nods his head. I turn my head, trying not to cry and my thoughts are interrupted by someone else's crying. Alice.

I walk up to her and gently pick her up and rock her back and forth. I grab her bottle bring her back over to where I was sitting before, next to Austin's bed.

"Who's that?" Austin asks me, and I begin to tear up again. He doesn't know his own child. He doesn't remember that we have twins, we're engaged or living in a house together. I can't hold my tears back anymore so I put Alice in Trish's arms and run out the door. I slide down the wall in the hallway and cry my eyes out.

I had been crying for God knows how long until Trish came outside and sat next to me. "Ally, I know it's hard, I know it is." This just makes me angry and more upset. "No Trish! You don't know! My fiancé hates me! He doesn't even remember that we're engaged or living in a house together, and he doesn't remember his own two _kids_!" I scream at her and she just looks at me apologetically and I start to cry again. Why? I just don't understand why this happens to me...

Austin's POV

I can hear Dawson and what's her face talking so I decide to listen in on what they're saying. "No Trish! You don't know! My fiancé hates me! He doesn't even remember that we're engaged or living in a house together, and he doesn't remember his own two _kids_!" I look over at Dez who is looking at me with curious eyes. "She's _engaged_? You said I was only out for a month." He looks at me and sighs. "You _were_ only out for a month, but you lost your memory." He tells me, but I don't understand. I remember things perfectly! "I remembered _you_, didn't I?" I question him, a hint of annoyance in my tone. "You don't remember anything that has happened in the past year." He says quietly. "So I'm 18?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"Well, what had happened in the past year?" I urge on, and he sighs. "Okay, I need you to promise not to interrupt me or freak out." He tells me, how bad could it be? So I nod my head. "You and Ally Dawson started dating..." He says, looking up at my face. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "I-" he cuts me off. "No interrupting," he says and I roll my eyes. "Then, you um... Kinda got her pregnant" and I'm sure my eyes bulged out of my head. "WHAT?!" I yell and he shakes his head and continues talking. "You and your parents didn't support the marriage and you guys got into a fight right before your birthday so you moved out." I close my eyes in an attempt to absorb all of this information. "So you and Ally moved into an apartment together and you asked her to marry you, and she said yes." Oh my gosh. I take a deep shaky breath, trying to keep myself together. "Then, later on, you got two dogs and moved into a beautiful house. Then you had your children, twins, named Alice and Anthony. The day you guys got back to your house from the hospital is when you got into the accident." He explains. "I know it's a lot to take in" and I nod at him.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see a stranger. I look beaten, bruised and dirty. I look myself up and down and stop. My arms. My chest and neck. Everything is covered in scars. '_Ally_' written on my arm. I look at the scars, one by one. Wondering what happened to myself and why Dez didn't say anything about it.

I walk out of the bathroom and Dez, Trish and Ally are talking, waiting for me. "Um... Hi." I say, not really sure of what to say to my fiancé I never knew I had... Well, I did know once, but not anymore.

"What are these scars?" I ask, trailing my finger up the word '_Ally_'. Dez looks at Ally, "you should tell him." He says to her and she nods. Well, we got into this huge fight and" she chokes back a sob. "I left. I only left for a week, but you started cutting." She says and I look down at my arm again. Eyeing the cuts, that I put on my body for a girl I thought hated me. "You wanted to commit suicide..." She shakes her head. "I ran to the apartment as soon as I knew what you were doing to yourself. But I couldn't undo anything you already did." She says and she completely breaks down. I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

A loud crying breaks the silence. A babies cry. I look at Dez and give him a questioning look. "Is that...?" I trail off as he nods yes at me. I walk over to the crying child and look at him. I couldn't even try to deny that the child was mine if I wanted to. He had my hair and looks like me but looks exactly like Ally too. I don't know how to explain it. I gently pick him up and he immediately stops crying and I smile. How did I miss so much? "Can I have a minute alone with Ally?" I ask and they nod their heads and head out the door. When they close the door behind them I look at Ally. Her face looks pained and worried.

"Ally..." I say as she looks up at me. "I-" I start but she cuts me off. "Don't worry, I'll go to Trish's place for awhile until I can move my stuff out of the house and to a new apartment. I'll take the kids too," she says in a strained voice. "What about your parents?" I ask her, "they said that our love was so strong that I could handle myself and we'd always stick with each other no matter what. They moved away, leaving me to manage Sonic Boom. I called them to come down here while you were in the hospital but they couldn't afford the flight" She tells me. "You don't have to move you know," I tell her. "Don't worry Austin, it's fine." She tells me. "Neither of us are moving Ally, I'll probably get my memory back anyway so don't worry." I tell her. "And plus, even if I don't get my memory back, if I loved you so much before, it should be a piece of cake to fall in love with you again." I tell her and she blushes at me and I smile.

"So ... We're engaged, huh?" I ask, nudging her and she smiles. "I guess" she replies shyly. "Why I guess?" I ask her seriously. "Well, you don't really remember me. Well, you remember me but you like, hate me..." I roll my eyes at her and smile. "I know that you know that I only teased you because I had a major crush on you. I still do Alls, you just gotta give me some time because it's like I missed a whole year of my life. To me, it sounds like the most important year of my life too so I'm sure I'll regain my memory. Just give it some time." I tell her an she smiles at me "okay"

I look down at her lips and think of how bad I just want to kiss them, not remembering how they feel on mine. I lean in but she doesn't, she stops me. "Austin... I feel like since you know that we were engaged, you feel obligated to kiss me and you don't. Please don't feel that way." She tells me and I sigh. "That's not why I wanted to kiss you" I tell her and she just smiles at me apologetically and I sigh. "I really hope I get my memory back soon..." I tell Ally. "Me too, Austin. Me too. We just have to stick together through it all and you'll gain your memory back soon. I'll help you as best I can." I nod and smile at her before saying "Together"


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, it's me. Should I continue this story? I feel like it's getting No where... If you want me to continue, please comment so. Maybe give me a few ideas for the next chapter? I wrote the whole chapter on the bus to school one day and then it erased. Whenever I try to write the chapter again, I stop instantly... Like I have no motive... Any ideas?


End file.
